Byakyua Teen Sweet Sixteen
by lulucute
Summary: Byakuya's really going to be put in the hellish life of a teen...
1. Chapter 1

**Byakuya Teen Sweet Sixteen**

"How did this happen?" The Taichos had been gathered to an emergency meeting and all were looking down at a fair skinned brat of immensely meager proportions.

"Well, I was going through some objects confiscated from a certain Espada," Mayuri answered a shocked Ukitake slowly, "when Kuchiki Taicho came in to give me come report or another, I suppose he touched something-"

"I picked up a weirdo looking necklace that's what I did, stop trying ot put the blame on me weirdo." Byakuya snapped, folding his arms over his not so muscular chest, pouting his youth softened features, his hair bounding about his head with his annoyed movement.

"Weirdo seems to be a new word in his dictionary." Mayuri stated toe obvious.

"So then I go to bed right and when I wake up, BAM!" He gestured at his body with his wide gray eyes and long black hair, small frame with too much collar bone showing through is loose robes and meager wrists and too big feet. "Just when I was over this phase." He huffed angrily and pulled at the robes that slipped down his shoulder suddenly giving view of white shoulders and sharply protruding bones.

"Mayuri Taicho, kindly explain." Yammamoto ordered evenly, looking away from the angry noble, a hint of a smile invisible beneath his beard.

"Is seems the Espada had found a way to reverse the aging effects of a certain other Espada so rather than destroying a soul, it removed time from a soul and that time is some how turned to spirit particles and then these particles some how create a tangible form until the soul and form are equal."

"In other words," Shunsui said, looking at the thin noble among them, "Kuchiki Taicho is human."

"WHAT!" Byakuya yelled angrily. "There is no way! NO WAY!"

"Can't you feel it Kuchiki Taicho?" Ukitake asked softly, "You barely have a reiatsu." Byakuya's eyes widened as he suddenly became aware of himself, the robes slipped from his shoulder again.

"No..." He muttered under his breath. His hands went up to his bangs, pushing them out of his eyes and over his ears, far back into his hair and gripping the roots so that his eyes watered; to remind himself it was reality, yes, he was awake.

"Aw don't look so doomed Taicho, there's still hope for you!" Byakuya looked sharply up at the speaker, his subordinate, Abarai Renji.

"Abarai, I am in no mood for your humor." Byakuya answered evenly, pulling up his robe.

"I'm not joking, but what I gather from the human world is that all of Ichigo's friends have their powers from hanging around him."

"Would that work?" Hitsugaya wondered.

"What about the human body?" Soifun asked.

"The teen aged form is the most unstable of all forms of a human being, I believe if he hung around Kurosaki long enough the spirit particles would be dis balanced and the time I think would be returned." Mayuri answered.

"No, I don't want to be around that strawberry!" Byakuya snapped, stomping his foot lightly, his movement causing his robe to slip down again.

"Don't like him much do you?" Shunsui chuckled.

"Besides, if I have to have reiatsu shock therapy why can't I do it with Zaraki Taicho?" He asked angrily, waving his clothes back on with a snap of robes.

"No," Kenpachi said simply, Byakuya looked at him.

"What?"

"Fraid I can't do that Kuchiki, see if I get out my reiatsu round you, I might crush you." His reiatsu fell on Byakuya with a crushing force that knocked the air out of him. Byakuya remained still, gasping hard and shallow, his knees bucked and he fell on them and his world went black.

"That was completely uncalled for Zaraki Taicho!" It was Unohanna. He opened his eyes to see Unohanna looking up angrily and Kenpachi; it was a fearful sight

"Aw come on, I just let out a little, shit, I didn't know he'd pass out on me." Kenpachi answered.

"I'm quite all right, Unohanna Taicho." Byakuya spoke, it seemed as good a time as any as he saw murder in the fourth Squad Taicho's eyes. He pulled himself out of her lap and touched her limp hand reassuringly.

"See, he's okay!" Kenpachi said happily picking Byakuya up and putting him on his feet, "no hard feelings right Kuchiki? I was only doing that because you're a little hard headed and I HAD to make my point."

"Thank you for that Zaraki." Byakuya answered, dusting his clothes and pulling his robes up again.

"Taicho, I thought you'd be okay with Kurosaki?" Byakuya glared at his big mouthed fukutaicho, under his eye twitching.

"And what gave you that misguided op-"

"Wait, you're avoiding something aren't you?" Renji mused with a grin on his face. Byakuya however stared back at the red head, feeling his heart skip a beat and his breath escape him and his faced flushed.

"I... I... Kurosaki..." Renji's jaw dropped.

"Taicho, do you LIKE Kurosaki?" Byakuya felt his face crumple as the sour of the red head's words. His shocked stance straightened to noble height.

"Come Abarai." He said quietly. Renji walked up to him with confusion on his face and leaned close to his even shorter superior.

"Yeah Taicho?" Byakuya did what he thought he could only fantasize about; he put his foot in Renji's face as hard as he could.

"WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR HEAD IDIOT! ME like KUROSAKI!" Byakuya took a deep calming breath and removed his foot, leaving Renji on the floor with a bloody nose.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO-" Renji fell short of words at the sight of the teen's empty expression, Renji sat back down on the floor and Byakuya looked away.

"So are you avoiding something Kuchiki?" Zaraki chuckled.

"Actually, yes, I am." Byakuya took a deep breath.

"You aren't going to make us beg are you?" Shunsui chuckled.

"It's Yoruichi."

AN- I'm gonna stop here because I'm sleepy... I'll write the rest later... yeah, the idea is like the one in Byakuya Seventeen 'cept it's T rated and nothing happens... I'm REALLY going to make him a teen... umm do you know things teens go through? I'm a teen yeah, but when you're in the pen you don't see the muck till you know better... it's be nice if you just told me instead of me having to research psychology etc... I just put this pairing to get your attention... I'm not sure if I'm gonna commit... well nighties...


	2. Chapter 2

"Yoruichi-sama?" Byakuya looked back at the speaker who was none else than Soifun.

"Indeed." He answered, looking down at his feet.

"What do you have against Yoruichi?" Renji probed, Byakuya glared at the red head out of the corner of his eye.

"That CAT as been a symbol of my annoyance in my teen-aged years. When I became an adult there was respect from her obviously because of my power but now I am a mere human and she often used to refer to me as..." Byakuya seemed beyond trauma to say the words.

"What's that Kuchiki? I can't be worse than what Yachiru calls you." Kenpachi laughed. Byakuya looked up at him with a sour look on his face.

"...cute." Kenpachi stared at him for a long moment ans then burst out laughing. "HEY, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU LAUGHING FOR?" Byakuya yelled angrily, "HOW ABOUT I GO AROUD HUGGING YOU AND SAYING 'Oh Zaraki-san, you're so cute!'" Byakuya's words seemed to sober him.

"Okay Kuchiki, firstly never say that again an secondly, you are cute when you make that face." Kenpachi grinned at him.

"Hmm..."

"Oh would you quit it already!" Byakuya yelled at his fukutaicho.

"I don't understand, you don't like being called cute?" Hitsugaya said bemused. Byakuya glared at him.

"no it's just not that," He answered, his face flushing, "do you know what Yoruichi's human transformation is after she runs around as a cat?"

"Yeah a naked...woman..."

"Yeah, well since I've become human I've found women attractive so to speak." Renji opened his mouth and quickly shut at as Byakuya shared him a daring glower.

"I doubt Yoruichi-sama would do such a thing!" Soifun defended, her cheeks ablaze.

"I wish I could agree with you, but as son as she got back she pulled the trick on me to see how I would react and I didn't but now..." Byakuya shook his head hard, his cheeks covered in blush. "That is why you can't let me go to the human world, please Yammamoto Taicho!" Every one looked at the old man who remained unmoving holding on to his staff at the head of the assembly

"Kuchiki Byakuya will go to the real world along with the other Shinigami in the next three hours and remain there until he has been returned to his original self." Byakuya stared at the old man for a long moment.

"WHAT! WERN"T YOU LISTENING? The woman and the boobs and the nudity and the noise and the kisses... I mean come on! Haven't I been a good enough Shinigami? What did I do to you that's so wrong that I deserve that kind of punishment?" Byakuya Stared at the old man miserably.

"I will allow you your finances." Yammamoto said.

"Well I guess it can't be that bad!" He said soberly.

"Well then, you have you order, you may leave."

Six hours later after sobering Matsumoto, calming Hitsugaya and getting a team of Momo, Renji, Ikkaku, Yumichika and Rukia.

Byakuya was sitting in Uraharra's shop, waiting for the other Shinigami to get outfitted, under his eye twitching.

"Most interesting, I've never seen anything like it." Uraharra was saying, raising Byakuya's arms and poking his ribs.

"WILL YOU STOP IT!" He snapped.

"You're completely human, I wonder how he did it." Uraharra muttered, pulling at the top of Byakuya's robes down.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Byakuya yelled, yanking his clothes back up, feeling his skin flame at the nudity

"Completely human, I wonder if your reproductive capabilities work." Uraharra muttered.

"You'll never know." Byakuya muttered darkly.

"Hey hat and clogs, you there?" Byakuya stared at the sound of the familiar voice. "Ishida said he felt some Shinigami come in and he said it had someone I'd want to meet here but he won't tell and..." Ichigo stared at the boy standing in the middle of the room with his robes hanging off one shoulder and the other showing his skinny back.

"Good afternoon to you, Kurosaki Ichigo."

**AN-I know I could have written this yesterday... but what ever... so... it's officially a Renji Byakuya story... I can't think anymore... I'm going to do my home work... **


	3. Chapter 3

Ichigo took the cup form Byakuya's thin pale fingers, focusing on the flowery design showing between the white fingers and putting it down he stared into the murky green depths.

"So how did this happen to you?" Ichigo asked, the cup.

"I was unfortunate to pick something up in Mayuri's lab." Byakuya answered, pouring himself a cup.

"Mayuri?" Ichigo repeated, looking up at the long black hair falling across the white features.

"I think he's talking about the Taicho with the paint and the white teeth." Ishida answered, taking the up from Byakuya.

"I don't think I ever met him..." Ichigo muttered.

"He's a bit of a mad scientist." Byakuya explained.

"Like hat and clogs?" Ichigo interjected.

"Actually he was my assistant before I left the Sereitei!" Uraharra chimed, fanning happily, his eyes never leaving Byakuya. The black haired noble glowered at the blonde man and took a cautious sip from his cup.

"Really, maybe I should meet him some time." Ichigo remarked, adding some sugar to his tea.

"That's be a swell idea, he might find out where all that damn power is coming from on you." Ishida answered.

"So you picked up a necklace and you're a teenager-" Ichigo summarized.

"A _human_ teenager." Byakuya emphasized.

"So then old man Yammamoto kicks you out- wait what? Did you just say you were human?" Ichigo leaned forward to get a closer look at the teen aged specimen.

"Did you honestly think I would leave my abode if it were out of my power?" Byakuya asked darkly, leaning back and away from the boy who was studying him even more carefully now.

"So what are you doing here? Aren't they supposed to be looking for some kind of cure for you?"

"That is why I am here," Byakuya sat upright and put down his tea, sensing his seriousness, Ichigo did the same, "Kurosaki Ichigo, it has come to my attention that you are my only hope at becoming Shinigami and I have come here to request that you allow me to stay at your abode until I have become normal." Ichigo stared back at him and then blinked his brown eyes twice.

"Okay." He answered simply, now it was Byakuya to blink.

"Okay?" Byakuya repeated. Ichigo stood up, dusting his pants.

"Yeah, you can stay, I mean what's wrong with another Kuchiki hanging around eh?" Ichigo grinned down at him, Byakuya stared up at the orange head teen.

"That was the last reaction I was expecting." He let the corner of his mouth curl, tilting his head, "thank you for allowing me." He answered and getting up, bowed slightly to Ichigo.

"Uhh.. you're welcome." Ichigo answered and returned the bow. "hey, old man, stop staring at him like that." Byakuya looked up to see Ichigo glaring daggers at Uraharra who had put up his fan to his face but was not looking at Byakuya anymore, thankfully.

"All right, now that business is done, how about we let the eavesdroppers in!" ?Uraharra sang and yanked open the door, revealing almost everyone with their ears pressed against the door except Hitsugaya.

"Nii-sama." Rukia blushed and scuttled into the room.

"I'll go find Toshiro." Matsumoto sang and ran off.

"I think we should go THERE." Ikkaku said, shuddering Yumichika grinned and followed.

"I'll go with Matsumoto-san, bye!" She sang and ran out. Rukia shyly sat down beside Ichigo who filled her a cup of tea. Byakuya picked up his tea and sipped it slowly and his eyes widened with realization.

"Where is Yoruichi?" He asked suddenly. Uraharra looked up at him with a poker face.

"No idea," He answered, "for some reason Soifun Taicho came in here four hours ago and told Yoruichi that they should go on an adventure, she was quite happy to do it." Byakuya looked down at his tea and smiled slightly, he had to get Soifun a black stuffed cat when he got back home.

"So what is your alibi?" Byakuya looked up at Ichigo.

"Alibi?"

"Yeah, you know, the reason why you stay with me." Ichigo answered, he was on his feet again and walking over to where his bag was resting against the wall. "Rukia's some pathetic story about her house burning down, although I don't think my family members it anymore. But now it's the two of you and I don't think you both could fit in a cupboard." Byakuya stared at the back of the orange head, confused, where did a cupboard come in all of this, he wondered.

"I suppose I could say-" Byakuya began.

"Here ,these should fit." Ichigo said, dropping the bundle unto his lap. Ichigo had turned around with a tee shirt in hands hands and a pair of jeans. "We we re going to paint the classroom today but it got canceled, I guess you can wear them." Ichigo sighed.

"You can change right over there, Kuchiki." Uraharra said, pointing his fan over to the door on one side. Byakuya picked up the tee shirt, on the front was a large number six and the jeans were a pair of long legged things that looked uncomfortable. Swallowing comments, Byakuya took up the clothes and went over to the gestured space.

"I guess you could say something like I found you on the street, I mean that is what I usually do, but then again they're usually girls." Byakuya shivered out of his robes and pulled them over his head.

"Popular with them Kurosaki-"

"As if," Renji scoffed just then, Byakuya had been wondering where he had run off to, "and even if he were, he won't be with you around now." Renji laughed.

"You trying to say I can't get girls?" Ichigo ground out.

"I' m saying you never had a girl." Renji answered. Byakuya slipped on the jeans that felt every bit as rough and uncomfortable on his skin as they looked.

"Oh shut up, at least I'm not an apron wearing moocher." Ichigo snapped.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Renji yelled.

"Will you two shut up!" Rukia snapped.

"YOU HEARD ME!" Ichigo yelled back.

"Abarai." Byakuya spoke and Renji fell silent, as did Ichigo and the pair stared at him with wide eyes. In the mirror behind them, he could see his youthful features with the dark, cold eyes fixed in them from between black bangs, a black tee shirt and skinny navy blue pants and wooden slippers; he did look good.

"Man, you're thin." Ichigo finally said.

"And pale." Renji added.

"Don't talk to nii-sama like that." Rukia blushed.

"It' s quite all right, Rukia." He answered, "this form is lacking compared to my previous appearance." He remarked and let is eyes glide over his subordinate dressed in a vest and a pair of jeans, his hair braided and his tattoos covered in a white rag tied over but the highlight was his blue apron with a big white panda holding a heart and smiling back at him.

"Shall we go now Kurosaki Ichigo?" He asked, Renji's face flushed.

"Yeah, we're going now, hat and clogs!" Ichigo called t the back and stepped out into the night air, Rukia following in a a poufy purple dress and a long sleeved yellow jacket. He walked along behind them in the cool night air, watching the tall and short silhouettes quarrel and moved in violence and he could say honestly that for once he felt free.

"All right, we're here." Ichigo sighed and pulled oven the door.

"Hey, I'm home!" Ichigo called.

"Think fast my wonderful son!" Came a loud yell and Byakuya's hair was blown across his face ans a grown man tackled Ichigo who was standing mere inches in front of him.

"Behave yourself old man, can't you see we have visitors?" Ichigo demanded angrily, throwing man halfway across the room. He jumped up and Byakuya was sure Ichigo would get it, but the adult man only laughed unashamedly.

"Why hello there, who do we have here?"

"This is Byakuya ans his sister, can they stay for a while til things cool down at their house?" Ichigo asked calmly.

**AN- I could write more, but my head hurts and it;'s been a long week, I just want to sleep... I think people make Ichigo overreact at times, but he's actually just stuck between Byakuya and Renji in behavior... well that's that I think... I'm going to sleep now so yeah...what ever... bye...**


	4. Chapter 4

A set of size eleven shoes stood neatly in the doorway of the Kurosaki house beside a set of size sixes that varied dramatically in fashion then a set of size elevens and then one pair of size seven purple shoes and finally a pair of unmarked wooden slippers.

"So what's wrong at your house?" Karin demanded. Yuzu was sitting next to her sister eying Byakuya's skinny wrists that protruded from the long sleeved tee shirt that had been rolled back to the elbows. "There's a food shortage or something?" Karin demanded.

"Karin! That's not nice1 you must excuse my daughter-" Isshin apologized, putting his arms around his daughter apologetically.

"I don't need anyone to do apologize for me, especially when I mean what I said old man!" Karin snapped, punching her father away. "So what's your problem, you sick?" She demanded.

"Sick?" Byakuya asked looking up at her in confusion.

"What my sister means to say is you're so pale and thin." Yuzu answered. Byakuya touched his face, what was these peoples' problem?

"I am not afflicted," Byakuya finally said.

"Then what the hell are you doing here?" Karin pressed.

"Due to a conflict of interest at home, my sister and I found it necessary to leave."

"You ran away!" Karin gasped.

"Putting it simply, yes." He answered

"Great, now we have a fugitive on our hands," Karin grumbled, "Why do you talk so funny? You a noble or something?"

"Yeah," Ichigo interrupted, "He is, will ya stop with the questions now?"

"You're a noble! Like a prince? Does someone want to assassinate you?" Karin gasped.

"Something like that." Byakuya answered, smiling politely at her. Yuzu blushed and got up suddenly from the table.

"Where are you going?" Ichigo asked annoyed.

"I thought you'd want to eat dinner." Yuzu answered and began dishing out food from the pots on the stove.

"So how long are you gonna stay here pretty boy?" Karin demanded.

"Pretty boy?" Byakuya repeated, his sense of annoyance awakened.

"Just because you look like your sister doesn't mean you can sleep with us." Karin said

"You think I look like a girl?" Byakuya gritted.

"I think we have a bed somewhere around here." Ichigo sighed.

"Here!" Yuzu sang. She put down a bowl of rice and beef stew and soup in front of Ichigo, then Rukia and finally a large portion in front of Byakuya. The noble teen stared at the mountain of rice. "Everyone already had dinner before you all came but there's still extras if you want anymore." Byakuya looked up at the smiling orange head girl in her pink dress and felt a sense of dread. "Eat up!" it sounded like an order and he dared not disobey.

"So what's your name?" Karin asked.

"Umm... Kuchiki Rukia." Rukia answered; Byakuya was hungrier than he knew and Yuzu's cooking was excellent.

"What's your size? I think Yuzu has something you that might fit you." Karin remarked, looking over the small, black haired girl.

"Why does she have to wear something of mine? Could you at least ask me if it was okay?" Yuzu whined to her sister.

"Just look at her, she obviously won't want to sleep in what I sleep in!" Karin countered, "And since when do you care?" Yuzu huffed and looked over Rukia who was blushing.

"I'm sorry." Rukia said meekly.

"No, no, it all right, I think I have a pink one you might like, come on, bring your bowl if you want!" Yuzu laughed. Karin picked up Rukia's food and followed her sister who was leaving the room.

"Umm.. okay." Rukia said, looking over to her brother. Byakuya was eating neatly and at noble pace, he inclined his head to her and she ran off with her rice bowl.

"You know if you want to, you can sleep in my room-"

"Forget it old man." Ichigo said, punching Isshin silent.

"But my room's much bigger." Isshin justified.

"WILL YOU CUT IT OUT? YOU SOUND LIE A PEDOPHILE!" Ichigo snapped. "You, eat faster" Ichigo ordered, looking at Byakuya whop had barely made a dent in the mountain of rice in front of him.

"I would rather not-"

"Will you jut forget manners already? I wanna get to bed and there is no way I'm rearranging my room alone without the cause there!"

"Do you know each other?" Karin was back in the room and had fetched a bottle of milk and was getting a tray.

"What do you mean?" Ichigo asked, feinting innocence but still coming off as guilty.

"The way you talk to him," She answered with a shrug, "it's like you two are kinda mutual, almost friends." She laughed.

"WHAT, ME? FRIENDS WITH HIM?" Byakuya demanded, his annoyance getting the better of him. She stared at Byakuya who quickly realized himself ans sat back down, cheeks aflame and began stuffing foods in his mouth furiously. Yuzu blinked few times and giggled with a tilt of her head.

"Boys and their secrets." She laughed and let the room with a loaded tray of milk and cookies. Ichigo sighed and looked back at Byakuya.

"Never mind her- wait, you're done already?" Byakuya looked at Ichigo, the bowls in front of him empty.

"Thank you for the meal." Byakuya said, getting up and bowing slightly but Ichigo was too busy watching his lack of stomach to bother return the courtesy.

"Where did you put it all?" Ichigo asked, pulling up Byakuya's shirt, revealing a stomach as flat and hairless as the first time he had seen it.

"Oh my son, I understand your preferences, but do try to behave-"

"Shut up old man." Ichigo growled, punching his father silent. "Come on Byakuya."

"Oh how my son treats me, even after I rearranged his room and put in that bed for his lover-" Isshin fell silent as he found himself nose to nose with Byakuya held by his shirt front.

"Don't you ever dare call Ichigo my lover" Byakuya hissed softly, his eyes daggers of annoyance that put the fear of death in the old man.

"Oh, I-I ap-ap-apologize." Isshin managed. Byakuya glowered lat the old man for a moment longer and let him go.

"Thank you for fixing the beds." He finally said and bowed slightly to the old man before brushing past Ichigo on the staircase. Ichigo looked back at his father.

"Eyes... so cold..." He was muttering.

"You really outdid yourself old man." Ichigo sighed and headed upstairs. He opened the door and balked, the beds had been placed parallel to the room so that the head lay under the window and side by side. Byakuya was spread on his belly on one bed which was in fact Ichigo's.

"Byakuya," He walked over to the bed and dropped himself, Byakuya didn't even so much as stir. He studied the sleeping white face showing between black bangs, he didn't have the heart o wake him up.

"Byakuya, Byakuya," Said teen opened his eyes,. The ceiling overhead was pained blue with the light touches f dawn. Kurosaki Ichigo's head hovered over his, his every feature painted too blue, the color of the orange hair struggling through, "wake up."

**AN- The pain is too much, can't g on... that time of month and I think I'm more cursed than any woman on earth... I so want to puke but it won't come up... it takes so much effort to type but it keeps my mind of of it... hey, before I forget, do you all think i should include Yoruichi in the story? If you do please state why? I think she might be too much of a distraction, but I'm not reading it... just having fun- oh, cramp... passing out... bye...**


	5. Chapter 5

"What?" Byakuya groaned, sitting up. He rubbed his eyes open and wrinkled his nose at the smell of his own breath. Byakuya looked own at his thin, pale hands shaking in the gloom and awed at his weakness, he didn't even remember falling asleep.

"Someone sent you a package."

"Eh?" Byakuya looked up at Ichigo who was holding out a box to him. Byakuya took it curiously and lifted the flat cover. Inside was a suit of clothes that looked like a smaller version to what Ichigo was wearing yesterday.

"Looks like you're going to school with me." Ichigo remarked, picking up the pants causing a card to fall out of the folds. "What size are you?" Ichigo muttered, searching for a tag. Byakuya picked up the note, it read; 'I think you'll need it, Kurosaki will tell you what to do.' "You're a size zero?" Ichigo's disbelief came.

"What's a size zero?" Byakuya asked, pushing away the pants and fishing out new notebooks and pens.

"Only the smallest size ever." Ichigo answered, throwing the pants at Byakuya.

"What size are you?" Ichigo shrugged.

"Seven or something." He muttered, getting off the bed.

"What are you doing up at this hour anyway?" Byakuya asked, only just noticing Ichigo's towel and lack of all else in the gloom.

"I usually wake up at this time and take a bath and then go back to bed."

"Why?"

"I live in a house of girls and a dad who might as well as be one, if I woke up when I did and took a bath I'd never reach to school no where near early." It made sense.

"One bathroom in the house?"

"Two." Ichigo answered heading to the door, "I suggest you come and take a bath too, I'll explain school to you." Byakuya's face blanched.

"I do know what school is!" Byakuya countered angrily but following him into the bathroom none the less.

"What's this?" Byakuya demanded, standing in the brightly lit white tiled bathroom, staring at a bright green stick with bristles on the end.

"A toothbrush."

"What do you use it for?" Byakuya asked, turning it over and studying the flat back.

"You use the part with bristles to brush your teeth." Byakuya held it up and looked at Ichigo and then the white bristle on top.

"These?"

"Yeah, but first you have to put toothpaste on top." Ichigo added, throwing a tube at Byakuya who clumsily caught it. He stared at the swollen tube and then the brush. Ichigo looked at his confusion with slight amusement and sighed.

"Here," Ichigo took the tube and much to Byakuya's interest, took off the top and then squeezed a white paste on top. "Go on. Stick it in your mouth, but don't swallow." Ichigo said and then disappeared behind a wooden screen and there was the sound of falling water.

So there was Byakuya, with a green stick with white paste on top in the middle of a brightly lit white tiled bathroom. He stuck the brush in his mouth and brushed slowly, it felt minty and stiff in his mouth but he brushed faster and soon his mouth was full of minty foam. He did the obvious and spat out the foam into the sink and then scarped his tongue clean. He washed out his mouth and then the brush. He looked up and then choked on his spit. Before him was a wide gray eyed boy with slightly rounded features and a slightly pouted red mouth looking back at him from between long, stringy black locks – pretty boy huh, he wondered.

"Oh good, you figured it you, go take a bath , you do know what soap is," Ichigo said sarcastically. When Byakuya only stared at him, Ichigo did a double take. "Wait, you DON'T know what soap is?"

"I use sweet smelling oils in my bath and I use things to scrub my skin." Ichigo arched an eyebrow and sighed.

"Come," He pulled Byakuya into the closed space the bathroom and pointed at a blue bar with small bubble sliding down it "Soap," He pointed at a netted bundle with a duck on top, "You can scrub yourself with that." He turned Byakuya around and gestured to a white towel on a small table near the entrance. "Towel and," He twisted a tap in the wall and water came pouring down,

"Shower, hurry up." Byakuya stood in the middle of the empty bathroom for a moment, put two and two together and in the end took a bath, dried himself and returned to Ichigo's room. He entered it to find Ichigo fast asleep in boxers and a vest. He pulled on the same, wrapping his hair in a towel and lay down next to Ichigo. He opened the note book with it s blue lines showing pale n the gray morning and fell asleep.

"GOOD MORNING ICHIGOOO!!!"

**AN- Four chapters and nine reviews... eleven chapters and one hundred and sixteen reviews... I don't understands peoples' problem, perhaps that's why I mentioned the story in my first chapter... but for the comfort of others I will say it again in a different statement- Please review Byakuya Seventeen by fuzzibunniez, yes it is a Byakuya Ichigo story, but for my reviewers who don't like the fandom- just suck it up and read it- here's the link, if this linking system works... ****.net/s/5328267/11/**


	6. Chapter 6

Byakuya's eyes snapped open at the sound of the annoying voice and the feel of light pressure on his side and sat up, pulling the gauze thin sheet off his head as he went. The light spilled into the room blindingly and Byakuya squinted against it thorough his black bangs that hung in his face and noticed a small plush lion.

"WAHH!! YOU"RE NOT ICHIGO!" Kon yelled, jumping off Byakuya's side and standing at his feet. "JUST WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?" The plush demanded, stomping its foot. Byakuya rubbed strands of hair out of one eye and stared at the plush thing thorough the other, what was up with this house? Early baths, girls feeding him excessive amount s of food, a father who attacked his son randomly and now this, a talking lion. "Actually you look like a beautiful version of nee-san." Byakuya put his hands down on the bed an stared at the plush thing, he had to take a moment to take it all in, he's human in a weird house with weird people and now this weird thing. "Let me explore your heavenly mountains!" Kon sang and jumped at Byakuya's chest and hugged him.

"What are you doing?" Byakuya asked dully and Kon looked up at him with his jaw open.

"You're a-you're a... a," Byakuya stared back down at the plush, waiting for a response, "Oh DECEPTIONJ!" Kon screamed and jumped back at the end of the bed then off it and headed for the door that opened just then.

"Oh Byakuya, good you're awake." Ichigo said, walking in wearing his uniform with a black tee shirt showing underneath. He walked on top of Kon and looked down at the plush. "And you, shut the hell up!" Ichigo growled angrily and threw the toy back on the bed. Byakuya looked t the thing lying on its face for a moment before it jumped up.

"You TEL ME TO SHUT UP! HOW DARE YOU BRING SOMEONE LOOKINGL IKE A GIRL IN YOUR BED AND ISN"T AND TEHN TELL ME TO SHUT UP!" Ichigo shoved the plush down into the bed silent.

"Shut up!" Ichigo growled, "That's the Taicho of the Sixth squad, so don't call him a girl you idiot!" Kon stared at Ichigo and then at Byakuya who was looking at him with eh interest of Mayuri.

"Oh no." Kon said suddenly and jumped off the bed before Byakuya should twitch a muscle to catch him and ran off.

"It's a mod soul in a stuffed toy, worst decision I ever made." Ichigo sighed.

"I see." Byakuya muttered.

"Here, I packed your bag, don't expect me to do that every day and your clothes are over there." Ichigo said, pointing to the clothes on the back of the chair. "Umm, you can use my comb if you want, I never use it and when you're done, come downstairs for some breakfast." Byakuya got up and dressed, struggled through his hair that was knotted. With a sore scalp and a head ache, he headed downstairs with his bag hanging off one shoulder.

"Good morning Byakuya-san!" Yuzu sang. Byakuya stepped over Ichigo's weeping father who was nursing some wound and settled at the table and immediately a massive portion food was put before him and he was suitably hungry.

"Yuzu, can you not feed Byakuya so much?" Ichigo sighed, grabbing a bun from Byakuya's plate.

"But Nii-san, he's so skinny!" Yuzu countered.

"Yeah, he could go up for vogue if he got taller." Karin added.

"Good thing they don't know." Ichigo muttered.

"Umm, nii-sama..." Byakuya looked up to find his sister who was blushing furiously at him.

"What is if Rukia?"

"Woah, you're really into the noble thing aren't you?" Karin remarked, looking over her glass. Rukia blushed more and held up her hand and opened it, in it was a fluff ball, two of them, one red and the other white.

"I thought you'd want to hold your hair up." Byakuya looked at the fluff balls for a moment and took them.

"Thank you Rukia." Byakuya answered and taking them, pulled his hair up in a ponytail.

"Great, just great, don't walk near me you two." Ichigo muttered, getting up. "now come on or else we'll be late." Ichigo grunted.

"But what about breakfast?' Yuzu fussed.

"Done." Byakuya answered and grabbing his bag, headed for the door. Ichigo stared at the empty plate and then at the black head with red and white pompoms on it, did he really want to know? Ichigo sighed ad grabbing his bag, hurried out behind Rukia and Byakuya. Watching the pair was interesting, one wearing red and white pompoms and uniform with a bag hanging off his skinny shoulder and a shorter girl beside him, the both walking at subdued pace, the both looked like a pair of modern nobles.

"KUROSAKI-KUN!"

**AN- I have a debate to prepare for... I wrote the speech this morning and the debate is tomorrow... the prize is two thousand dollars... oh boy... I have to say the whole thing by heart... you know no one told me weather to include Yoruichi or not....**


	7. Chapter 7

Ichigo looked back at the sound of his name and sure enough, hurrying to him was a busty orange haired girl struggling to keep her bouncing cleavage at bay and her bag on her shoulder. From afar she looked normal, but up close, he could see dark circles of exhaustion around her eyes and her skin looked pale and bland.

"Morning Inoue." Ichigo answered, looking away from her so that he wouldn't see her massive chest that was impossible not to notice.

"Ah, Kurosaki-kun, did you seen Ishida and Sado kun yesterday?"

"No, the painting got canceled." Ichigo sighed.

"Kuchiki-san!" Orihime squeaked and sure enough, Rukia was standing at her elbow with a wide smile.

"Hey Orihime."

"who is the pretty boy?" Orihime asked, turning her attention to Byakuya.

"Ah, this is my nii-sama."

"Oh, Byakuya-san? Well, you're shorter than the last time I saw you, and thinner, but then again some people say these uniforms are slimming." She laughed.

"Um, Inoue, are you all right?" Ichigo asked, seeing her sway on her feet out of the corner of his eye.

"What, me? Yes, I'm fine," She laughed, "just fine! So you said the painting got canceled?"

"Yeah-"

"Oh that's too bad, I'm really sorry hear that!"

"Can we continue this conversation while we walk?" Byakuya asked, turning away.

"WAH!" Byakuya started and looked back at the sound of Orihime, "Those pompoms are so cute!" She squealed and jiggling up, poked at the furry hair holders at the top of his ponytail.

"Thank you very much," Byakuya answered, turning around to face Orihime. She blinked several times at him and her face crumbled with confusion and she slumped forward. His hands flew out and he caught her under the arms, but her weight alone unsteady him and tripping over his own feet, he fell hard on the ground. The bag fell off his shoulder and her body fell on him, her face resting him his chest and er breasts pressed on his lap.

Something then happened to him that had not happened in years, his pulse started and his body flamed with heat. He stared down at her, feeling the softness pressing on his groin and felt heat flare there too and blood rush o the thing that had been limp for years. He stared at the round face and the light orange hairs around the small features, nothing about her really appealed to him but for some reason the feel of the soft breasts made him flush and his breath quicken a little.

"Orihime!" Rukia gasped

"Oh shit, Inoue?" Ichigo was on his knees and pulled Orihime off of Byakuya. He settled her head in the crook of his arm and fanned her pale face frantically. Rukia slapped her cheek gently.

"NO NO DIE YOU BAD SOYBEANS!"Orihime yelled, thrashing and fell still again. Byakuya stared at her, willing his hear to slow down so that the strain in his pants would not become painful and getting up, stood over the pair.

"She's obviously passed out, can you not take her home Kurosaki Ichigo?" Byakuya asked.

"Hello." Matsumoto's voice dripped in Byakuya's ear, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and breathing into his ear. He felt his body tighten and his body flame again.

"Rangiku fukutaicho, don't forget your place." Byakuya spoke evenly and moved out of her embrace.

"what's wrong with Inoue?" Hitsugaya asked and Matsumoto gasped and stooping down, patted the girl's face.

"PUT PEPPER IN THE SOYBEAN CHOCOLATE!" Orihime yelled again, Matsumoto frowned thoughtfully.

"I should try that, do they sell soybean chocolate?" She asked Ichigo who stared back at her.

"How the hell should I know?" Ichigo muttered, what was up with women and weird foods?

"All right, Ichigo pick her up." Matsumoto sighed, standing up. Said boy stared u pa t her with wide eyes and then looked down and then at Rukia's feet, was there any escape from the cleavage?

"what the hell are you talking about?"

"I mean pick her up, you don't expect Kuchiki or Toshiro to do it don't you?" She asked. Ichigo looked up at her again, and she returned him a look that clearly dared him to ask why he should do it. He looked down at the pale girl and the bright orange hair and with a sigh, wrapped his arms around her slim waist and threw her over his shoulder.

"Kurosaki Ichigo, are you a cave man?" Byakuya asked the orange head boy who stared blankly back at him for a moment before sighing and easily maneuvering Orihime's light frame to his chest, hands under her back and legs.

"Come on then, let's go." Ichigo sighed.

"Umm, why don't you and Byakuya here go ahead, Rukia and I need to talk." Matsumoto said apologetically.

"Wait, you're trusting us?" Ichigo asked perplexed.

"Well yes, you'll pass out if her breasts so much as touch you and I don't think Byakuya would even dream of doing something like that." Matsumoto laughed.

"See you as school!" Rukia sang.

"Come on Toshiro!" Matsumoto sang.

"That's Hitsugaya Taicho!" Hitsugaya answered angrily. Ichigo stared at them as the disappeared around the corner and then looked down at Byakuya who was holding his bag and Ichigo's.

"I'm going to be late for school." Ichigo muttered and jostling the weight of Orihime, he headed in he direction of the princess's house.

"do you know why you friend Inoue is chronically exhausted?" Byakuya asked, stepping to one side so that her long hair would stop wafting in his nose and hopefully stop the demonic heat that flooded his entire body.

"Yeah, I do," Ichigo sighed, "she's pregnant."

**AN-... damn tried... the debate got canceled til tomorrow... this sucks....**


	8. Chapter 8

The slim eyebrow arched severely at the words and Byakuya looked up at the orange head boy.

"Well, she'd not really pregnant," Ichigo sighed, "not medically anyway, it's called a manifestation." The orange head boy jostled the weight in his arms.

"I don't understand." Byakuya stated, narrowly missing a wall as he stepped away to avoid the long, swinging hair.

"She's still a virgin, it's just that some soul went and how to put it... lived in her womb." Ichigo sighed and shifted the heavy girl again. "The Sereitei knew about it and for a while back they wanted to make her abort it but I didn't let them." Ichigo looked down at the sleeping girl whose head shifted on his chest and she snuggled deeper into his arm, her soft breasts pressing closer t him.

"Why did they want to abort it?" Byakuya ventured, looking along the street that suddenly seemed too long and his body had gone cold.

"Because the spirit is a hollow." Ichigo answered, shifting her weight again. Byakuya's eyes opened and he looked sharply up at the boy, "Damn she's heavy." Ichigo huffed. "They said if she didn't conceive soon, the child would consume her when it was born because it doesn't have a body of its own." Byakuya stared at Ichigo for a long moment, almost stumbling on a slight rise on the ground He looked quickly down at his step, but his min d was a flurry of questions.

"Why are you letting her go through this? Is it because she needs support?" Byakuya finally asked.

"No, she sorta had two minds about getting rid of it and keeping it and she kept putting the decision off until the abortion date passed so now she had to find someone to get her pregnant, gramps said I have to do it."

"You say it like it's a job." Byakuya scoffed annoyed.

"Says the man with experience." Ichigo sighed. Byakuya looked up at Ichigo, suddenly very aware of the age difference between them. He looked down at the ground, what was he going to tell this boy? "We have about three more days before that date passes too." Ichigo told the air, he shifted her weight again, Orihime moaned softly.

"Rukia says you overreact toward nudity with women." Byakuya finally said, "What is it, do you find them disgusting?" There was no response from Ichigo and Byakuya mentally kicked himself, way to go Kuchiki, suggest the boy was gay. They walked for a while longer in silence, the wind the only conversationalist between them, pulling at Byakuya's hair and spreading Orihime's honey, wheat and rose scent everywhere. Ichigo turned up a building suddenly and went up the staircase silent and fishing out a key, he unlocked the apartment. Byakuya followed him silently into the small neat apartment. Ichigo disappeared into the next room and Byakuya could hear him taking off the girl's shoes and soothing her back to sleep and offering her tea and came back out looking as distant as anything. He took his bag from Byakuya and started out and Byakuya followed.

"I think womens' breast are dangerous." Ichigo said suddenly. Byakuya started at the sound of his voice and then stared at the orange head boy because of the oddness of his answer.

"What?" He could not resist asking.

"Busty women can kill a man with their breasts. I think they can crush you to death." Byakuya looked up at Ichigo with a smirk pulling at the corner of his mouth. Ichigo looked down at him, his eyes as clear and sober as anything, he was convinced.

"Kurosaki Ichigo, what ever would make you think that?"

"They look so heavy you know, those hanging things of their chests, I bet if a man put his head between one of those things it'd just crush his scull." He sounded as crazy as Orihime.

"Kurosaki Ichigo, have you ever actually touched a woman's breast?" Ichigo blinked at him and bit his bottom lip.

"Well, not really, not if you don't count my mom and that was so long ago." The orange head scratched the back of his head energetically.

"No, your mother doesn't count," Byakuya answered, "do you know what they feel like?" Ichigo looked at Byakuya.

"Soft?"

"And."

"Warm?"

"And?"

"...? There's something else?" Byakuya exhaled and looked up at the sky.

"A woman's breast feel warm and soft and smooth."

"smooth? Like glass?"

"Silk." Byakuya corrected.

"Silk?"

"Silk." Byakuya confirmed. "Have you ever seen a woman's breasts?" Ichigo's face turned bright red and looked up at the sky, folding his hands behind his head.

"Not really."

"Mothers don't count. When you look at your mother's breasts, all a boy can see is well... ew... but if you were to look at Orihime's breasts... well..." Ichigo looked at him, his hands coming down.

"Well what?" Ichigo demanded.

"A woman's breasts are beautiful. They taper from her flesh and hang on her chest large and round and in the middle of that swell would be a pert little nipple. It's really the nipple that completes the appearance."

"Really?"

"Really. It's like... bankai."

"BANKAI?"

"Well, I'd call an orgasm Bankai, but in appearance, it's the..."

"Cherry on top?"

"Yes, that..." They walked a few steps in silence, Byakuya could feel the heat coming off this boy.

"what's so special about a nipple?"

"They vary." Ichigo nodded as though he understood.

"How?" He didn't understand, Byakuya bit his bottom lip.

"Well, they come in different colors for one."

"Colors?"

"Yes, some a re pink and some are dusky brown and some are dark brown and then you have shapes."

"Shapes? I thought they were all round?" Byakuya arched an eyebrow and looked at Ichigo from under his eyelashes which he only just noticed were long. "I mean you know, all flat and wide and on there." Ichigo added hurriedly. He had watched porn from the glasses girl, but he had never noticed things like that. He was beginning to think he was gay because he didn't feel aroused much by the women spread across the page wearing almost nothing, but now he was realizing it was only because he had never really given much thought in what exactly they looked like because he was too busy wondering whose daughter or sister that was.

"Some are flat against the chest and spread wide against the breast and then others take up very little space and when she gets aroused, some times the areola separates from the nipple or the nipple would just harden and the areola remains soft."

"What's the areola?"

"It's the flesh between the tip of the breast and the breast itself, that it what spreads out or remains small." Ichigo stared at Byakuya and the noble stared back. Ichigo looked away his cheeks flushing suddenly as his mind slipped back to the massive cleavage belonging to a body he had just been holding and he was beginning to wonder, what WAS under those clothes?

"W e'er here." Ichigo sighed, he had so many questions, but it would be so odd to ask them, but now he wanted to go to that bedroom and peel that shirt off and discover...

"GROWL!"

**AN- Did you REALLY think it'd be that simple?... smash, bang whollop, a pregnancy?**

**At long last I have had that stupid debate... I froze for fifteen seconds... I was disappointed because the other teams weren't strong, I hope we make it, they usually select prestige schools... and I'm in a government school... you know, I've realized I've never come across a fan fic with that kind of conversation in it... wonder why... if you know of one, can you tell me? I love reading about things like that... there's always something to learn...**


	9. Chapter 9

Ichigo looked around at the sound and at the black haired noble.

"Was that your stomach?" Ichigo asked, Byakuya's cheeks colored.

"It seems I hunger again." HE answered abashedly.

"But you ate all that food this morning!"

GROLW!

"Try telling that to my noisy stomach!" Byakuya snapped and sighed, putting a uselessly silencing hand over his stomach Ichigo stared at him for a long moment. "What?" he snapped Ichigo sighed.

"It's so weird to see you loose your temper like that. Look, I'll show you something that will become very important to you for the rest of your stay here." Ichigo turned away and gestured with his hand for Byakuya to follow. Stomach growling and twisting, Byakuya followed Ichigo along the empty clean hallways.

"Here." He stopped in front of a massive metal machine. Byakuya stared at it,. It had front glass pane that showed packages of plastic covered in words advertising strawberry flavors and lemon.

"and what is this?"

"A snack machine." Ichigo answered, fishing a dollar from his pocket. "This is just a demonstration." Ichigo warned. "You put the dollar in here and choose something according to the value, I put in a dollar do I'll chose this," He poked one of the buttons with one dollar written at the bottom and the machine rattled and one of the packages fell out. Ichigo picked up the package and held it up for Byakuya to see. "Lots of sugar, this here is your life." He thew it over to Byakuya and the noble awkwardly caught it. In the front was advertised lemon bread.

"I'll be in this class when you're done, don't spend too much time out here." Byakuya nodded absently and pulled the plastic, it ripped open and the smell of lemon bread met his nose. He bit into it, he had better but it would have to do. He fished out a handful of bills from his pockets, now what would he buy with all this?

"all right now class-" a knock sounded, "eh?" he teacher walked over to the door and pulled it open.

"good morning miss, I am supposed to attend this class?" He asked quietly. She stared at him through her glasses for a long moment, blinked several times and her cheeks flushed.

"Oh great, class we have a new pretty boy." She turned away and waved him in. Byakuya followed him and there was the sounds of gasping and sounds of adoration. Byakuya let his eyes sweep over the class and girls were eying him with adoration and boys looked confused and judging.

"I must say miss, I do take offense."

"Of what?" She scoffed, fixing her glasses.

"I have not even introduced myself and already you have judged me."

"why the hell do you have Taicho looking like that?"

"And what is your name?" She answered.

"I am not the one to tell him what to wear!"

"Kuchiki Byakuya." He answered with a incline of his head. She smiled slightly at him.

"Can you write it?"

"But pompoms?" Byakuya took the offered stick of chalk.

"He wanted to wear it-"

"But you have him looking like a girl."

"What are you talking about, he naturally looks that way!"

"DON'T TALK ABOUT TAICHO LIKE THAT!"

"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU GETTING MAD! I DIDN'T TELL HIM WHAT TO WAR OKAY!"

"Oi, Kurosaki brothers!" the teacher called. Byakuya stopped writhing his name and looked back at the pair who were yelling at each other without care for the other students who were staring at them.

"MAYBE YOU SHOULD TELL HIM WHAT TO WEAR AND SWALLOW SENBONZAKURA LATER EH?" Ichigo yelled. Byakuya exhaled in annoyance, was it like this everywhere? Byakuya put down the slender piece of chalk and holding the aiming teacher's hands from throwing chalk looked back at the yelling pair.

"Abarai." His voice traveled though the noise and Renji fell silent and looked back at his Taicho, Ichigo did the same. "It is very vulgar of you to disrespect this class room with your bickering. Deist or I will give you the necessary consequences when my assets have been put in order." The pair stared at him for only a second and then falling back to their seats, Ichigo stared out the window and Renji at a text book, the teacher stared at Byakuya.

"At long last, the patron saint." The teacher gasped and in her joy, wrapped her arms around Byakuya gently and briefly. "there's no denying it, you will sit between the Kurosaki brothers!" She sang, gesturing at the florescent haired pair.

"WHAT?"

**AN- blah...blah... blah... blah... blaaahhh.... blahaahahahahah... ha. ha. ha....**


	10. Chapter 10

The voice of unreason came from Byakuya who stared at the pair in disbelief and then at the teacher.

"Really miss, you don't possibly expect me to spend the rest of my school career between them?" She seemed to consider it.

"Well you don't have a sitting physical education class or cooking class, you won't be spending your entire school career between them, now Abarai, move over and let Kuchiki sit." She ordered. Wordlessly Renji got up and Byakuya dazedly sat in the vacant space and put down his heavy bag, school was going to be the longest moments of his life… or so he thought. Surprisingly, now that he was sitting between them, they hardly ever spoke because Ichigo was too busy paying attention and Renji was too terrified to misbehave, but this was of course only the second period. Byakuya felt a gnawing in his stomach, he tried to ignore it, but the ache worse as his stomach twisted and cramped and finally let out a low growl. Ichigo started and looked at him, Renji looked around, as did everyone.

"Oh, we have a lion , loose in our class!" The math teacher joked. Byakuya felt his cheeks color, his stomach twisted and he felt bile in his throat. Quickly he stuffed his hand in his bag and pulled out a packaged rice cake. He opened the plastic cautions not to make any sound and when the deed was done, he pinched a bit, raised his hand, the teacher was still writhing on the board. Higher, higher, almost there… damn she turned around and it was so close, what to do? What to do? Stop and put his hand down? No, that'll look too suspicious… just finish the action Byakuya. He pushed the sweet food in his mouth and held it, the teacher didn't seem to notice but the excitement didn't stop his hunger and if anything, he wanted more. He swallowed while rubbing his neck, the teacher had begun to talk about what she had wrote on the board, damn it, his belly hurt so! If only… she would… SHUT UP!…Okay, she's turning around… turning around… almost there… yes and score! He got another piece in his mouth, chew, chew, chew, swal-

"Kuchiki Byakuya, it you want to eat in my class you'll have to be more discreet." The teacher said. The food went down the wrong pipe and Byakuya coughed harshly and loudly. He looked up at her through teary eyes. "Come on, gibe me the snack," She was over him with her hand out, everyone was watching, Byakuya handed over the food, "really, new student and you're already giving trouble!" She sighed and walked back to the front. Byakuya looked down at his lap, his face hot with embarrassment, people were looking at him, someone was snickering and-

GROWL-

The teacher looked back in surprise, a smile on her lips, Byakuya wished he had Senbonzakura- slash, slash, no more of those staring eyes and weird smiles.

"Oh, you're the owner of our little lion are you?" She laughed. Byakuya looked at her from under his long lashes, she laughed. "Aren't you the cutest."

"He's diabetic." Byakuya looked up, the voice had come from Ichigo.

"Really?"

"Yeah, he needs the sugar, it's not pretty when it drops too low." Ichigo explained, Byakuya blinked, was he actually lying for him? Byakuya's belly growled loudly for emphasis, the teacher looked over at him and smiled.

"Well, just try not to look like you're having fun." She relented and gave him back the snack, Byakuya took it and breaking off a piece, discreetly pushed it in his mouth; half the class' girls were looking at him, he could hear sounds of adoration, but who cared? He was freaking starving! He had to do something nice for the boy when he got back to himself… He suffered through another class but when he tried to sneak food the teacher simply told him try not to look like he was enjoying himself- he felt so embarrassed, but his hunger would not let him stop and before the class was over, he had eaten three rice cakes and two lemon bread. The bell rang and the class filled out.

"You coming?" Ichigo asked, shouldering his bag.

"As soon as I have cleaned up." Byakuya answered, Renji remained as he was looking awkwardly at the noble. "Join Kurosaki, Abarai, I will be out soon." He ordered and began taking out the other five wrappers from inside of his desk.

"Hello pretty boy." Came a sing song voice. Byakuya looked up to see a group of skinny girls dressed from head to foot in fake attire from the pieces in their hair to the nails on their fingers and the gems on their sneakers. Byakuya felt his brow arch severely.

"Yeah, we're talking to you cuteness." Laughed another, climbing up on his desk. Byakuya took up his bag, but it was too late, he was caged in.

"Good morning ladies." Byakuya answered softly, pressing the backpack to his chest, how was he going to get out of this?

"We are the heads of the Student Council, do you mind answering a few questions gorgeous?" Purred a red head, scratching her long fake nails over his cheek. Byakuya shifted his head out of her grasp and away from the smell of her cheep perfume.

"As a matter of a fact-"

"Where did you come from?" One shot.

"Do you have a girlfriend? Came another.

"Are you interested in anyone?" Still came a third.

"How old are you?"

"Who taught you your manners?"

"Where did you get those pompoms?"

"What?" Byakuya felt drawn to the last question; what was with these people and his pompoms?

"They're cute, those little things," She reached out, Byakuya ducked out of her touch.

"who is Senbonzakura?" Came a demand.

"Is she your girlfriend?"

"Girlfriend?" Byakuya scoffed in disgust and jest, really what was with these girls?

"Hey you, we've been looking all over for you?" Just then the busty overly vain angel came bouncing in with grumpy Jack Frost… he had to stop giving people nick names before it became a habit.

"Matsumoto." Byakuya noted.

"What are you doing here with all this trash?" she scoffed, flicking her hair, the girls stiffened, but even if all of their chests had been combined, it could not even fill half of one cup of Matsumoto's bra and her confidence floored them the way Kenpachi's reiatsu floored Byakuya.

"I was just leaving." He answered and gathering his bag, he slipped between the skinny little bodies of the girls, Matsumoto grabbed him by the arm.

"Really babe, if you're trying to make me jealous, find something better than me!" Matsumoto laughed and much to Byakuya's stiffening surprise, she shoved her hand down his back pocked and clenched his ass! He looked up, her face clearly said play along. Byakuya slipped his arm around her waist and let his fingers brush the underside of her breast for the girls to see.

"If I could find something better." He answered and adjusting his bag, followed a scowling Hitsugaya out the room. They walked down the hall and the reaction was amazing, not just every girl was looking at him, but every boy too and Matsumoto seemed to glow brighter, she jumped and laughed and shook those things she had been blessed with so much in his face he actually began to felt his face heat up and himself harden and then when the thought his nose was going to bleed or he was going to pass out from it all, they rounded off into a section of the school that was practically deserted and she let go of him.

"Woah, you really are a teen aren't you?" She laughed, still aglow and laughing, her eyes bright and her body lightly filmed with sweat and he could smell this soft expensive scent coming off of her but she was really looking at the front of his pants where his erection was painfully straining. " you're blessed though." She remarked eyeing it. "need help?"

"Matsumoto!" Hitsugaya spoke warningly, she smiled at her Taicho and then at Byakuya.

"You're right Toshiro," She fluffed her hair and spun off, " I should wait till he grows up. See you Kuchiki Taicho." Byakuya found himself staring at her, his whole body was pulsing… he was so hot… if only he could… no! What the hell was he thinking? He still had the reputation of a Shinigami and Taicho, he could not! No!

"You'd better get to gym." Hitsugaya sighed and turning around, followed after his fukutaicho. Byakuya turned away and headed for the dressing room. At the end of his long walk along the cool, girl free corridor- thankfully because he felt although he would take any woman at that moment- he was very much erection free and had firmly decided against taking Matumoto up on that offer once he got back to his original form. He wriggled out of his clothes and into the shorts that cut him at the knees and tee shirt that stopped at his buttocks, hanging on him as though he was a post- he hated being a teen. So distracted was he that he did not notice his gnawing hunger.

"All right class, I will call a number and point at you and what ever number you are, form teams!" The blurry coach yelled. Byakuya was standing amongst boys, all of whom looked healthier than he and better fed. Ichigo and Renji looked as though they were having a body contest as he could see almost every definition of a muscle though their shirts- not that he was the only one to notice, all the other boys were looking, a few of them said it had to be in the genes.

"All right, you will stand at the marked distances where one team mate will run up to the other and pass the baton, the team to reach the finish line will win!" Byakuya ended up being the finishing runner. He stood in position, on his toes, ready to run at the feel of the baton in his hand when his stomach began to cramp again, he felt his body grow cold in the sun, bile rose, the baton was in his hand, he ran. His legs moved, he could feel nothing but the cold, black was filling his vision, he could see the red, he reached the red, he met black, he could hear screams.

**AN- ne.. ne.. ne… nehi… oh!!! Today is DIVALI- the festival of lights and at this time the hindus in my community light dias and pray etc… I'm going outside to get my kurma and barfi and athci people traipsing about in their sairs… see you!!!**


	11. Chapter 11

Byakuya opened his eyes; he was lying flat on his back. He remembered rolling over as he fell so that he would not damage his face. Above him he could see the worried faces of boys and girls, all of them standing around as though ready to fall on him. His hands burned, as did he pelvis and knee, he sat up and looked at his hands, someone was asking him something, the flesh on the fingertips of his right hand had been removed along with the base of his palm. His hands shook, he rose up his tee shirt, the skin was gone from there, there were beads of clear blood there, he looked down at his knee, the same thing there, he felt bile in his throat, and his body was so cold.

"Come on, we have to get you to the infirmary!" Byakuya looked up at the speaker, Renji was yelling at him, hands on Byakuya's shoulders, shaking him.

"Stop it Abarai." Renji fell silent, all of the other noise stopped too. He picked himself up, dusting the back of his pants with his undamaged hand; he wanted to vomit so much. He tugged at his pants so that it would not touch his damaged pelvis and raised the tee shirt, his head spun, he walked, everyone moved aside, the coach was saying something, who cared? He tripped on his feet and fell, someone caught him, he knew nothing else.

"you all right Byakuya?" Said boy blinked and looked around, he was being escorted down an empty hall, Ichigo's arm around his waist, keeping his tee-shirt off his cut, renij's other arm was around him, both holding him up so that his feet did not touch the ground.

"w-where are we going?"

"The Infirmary." Ichigo answered. Byakuya felt his heart speed up, he could feel Renij's fingers pressing into the other undamaged pelvis, Byakuya exhaled and tilted his head back so that his head rest on Renij's shoulder- it was only his first day of being human and already he wished he was dead… really…

"Oh my, what happened to this one?" Came a soft gasp, all Byakuya could see was white, hat, dress… wait, her lips were red and her eyes were black, like her hair.

"You're beautiful." He warbled out, he saw those red lips curl.

"Aren't you the charmer? Put him on the bed over there." he felt himself meet the firm softness of a bed. He lay flat on his back, Ichigo above him, Renji staring at him too, the ache was a little less than he could bear.

"What happened to him?" Came her voice.

"He fainted on the tracks."

"Running at high speed eh? You poor thing." She was back in his line of view, Renji and Ichigo were gone. The original brilliance of the lights had been dimmed, he could see the sheen of her powder-false beauty. "Here we are." She opened the cover and soaked a cotton ball with yellow liquid, Byakuya looked on. "don't worry, this won't hurt." She smiled at him, there was something green in her teeth, she pressed the heavy cotton ball into Byakuya's flesh. The flame was instant, it consumed him with pain that shattered all of his rationality, he reached out and grabbed the first thing nearby by and pulled it close so that he could cover his face and muffle his screams. She stopped, she was saying something, but Byakuya had enough, he closed his eyes, his face still pressed in some earthy sunny scent, he let himself be consumed by his long withstanding faint.

"That should do it I think." Came a meek voice.

"Hey, I think he's coming to." Byakuya opened his eyes, above him was bust and then orange hair and curious face. Byakuya sat up, the pain was gone, he looked over at the girl who was staring back at him with a little worry and much exhaustion on her face.

"Thank you." he had heard of her and her power, it was truly amazing, every sign of his injury was gone.

"So what's wrong with him hat and clogs?" Ichigo demanded. Byakuya looked around and sure enough there was stooped the creepy green dressed man.

"Well, upon my examination of Kuchiki Byakuya-"

"You examined me?" Byakuya asked, his blood running cold, when that man looked at him, he felt although he was raping him with his eyes… and he was touching him?

"Don't worry, your fukutaicho was there for all of it." He assured, snapping open his fan and waving it in front of his happy face, "Any who, when I examined him, I found the situation he is in is a bit unstable, his body it taking the time and his soul is taking his body."

"What are you saying?" Ichigo demanded.

"He is eating himself." Kiskue looked at Ichigo for a long moment and then sprang to life. "Luckily for you, I have some tablets for you to take so that we can slow down the process." Kiskue said brightly.

"Slow down?" Ichigo repeated.

"I am afraid, since Kuchiki here is not a natural human, he will never age, his soul will simply continue eating at the time until he has built up enough to leave his body, considering how he used to be that could take a few centuries. But that is why he's hanging around you after all Kurosaki, as soon as you get in a serious fight, he should be around and it will just offset him and BAM! No more teen Kuchiki, all better!" He laughed and pulled something out of his sleeves. "for now, you will have to take these, it will help the hunger, but the more you take, the more dependent you will be and eventually if you do not take it within an hour, your should will eat your body and your body will your soul."

"And then what happens?" Renji asked.

"He will cease to exist." Kiskue answered simply. Byakuya thought about it, was being a teen ager really this complicated? Well not really, but he couldn't think clearly, his head hurt and he wanted to so very much… fuck! He was still horny from what Matsumoto has done him this morning… damn it!

"Then if that is all!" Kiskue got up and left the room.

"We'd better go." Ichigo sighed, getting up himself, Byakuya did the same and reaching out, helped Orihime up. She swayed and fell against him and Byakuya was quick to set her upright and smoothly step away from her.

"Uh… Inoue, you want us to walk you home?

"Huh? Oh, no Kurosaki-kun! Matsumoto-san's waiting for me outside!" Orihime jumped up, cheeks ablaze. "I-I guess I-I'll see you in school!" Jumping up, she rushed off and out of the room. Ichigo sat back down on the floor and sighed.

"Kurosaki Ichigo, as a man, you must take the incentive of sex." Byakuya spoke softly.

**AN- leggy… leggy… leggy… hey… does anyone think… aw forget it… hey… could anyone tell me the kind of hells teenagers go through? **


	12. Chapter 12

"What?" Ichigo demanded the teen who was fixing his tee-shirt, still feeling very much violated.

"You time is almost up Kurosaki Ichigo, you don't have much time before she will be doomed to a fate worse than death and she by her society is caught in rules taught to her so that her femininity is tamed." Ichigo blinked back at him.

"You don't make one inch of sense Byakuya." Ichigo sighed, tugging his shirt out of his pants and stuffing his hand in his back pocket as he hoisted his bag on his shoulder. "You wanna come Renji?" Ichigo asked the red head who had been sitting quietly witnessing it all.

"Where and why?" Renji asked grumpily.

"Well I gotta do some groceries and I wouldn't mind having some company that spoke Japanese." Ichigo shrugged.

"So what does Taicho speak?" Renji demanded.

"English?" Ichigo offered.

"I take it you fail at that class Kurosaki Ichigo?" Byakuya asked softly.

"Look, I didn't tell tourists to come to my country, if they wanna ask me a question they should learn the damn language." Ichigo answered self-righteously, "So you comin' Renji?" Said red head smirked.

"Hey Kiskue, I'm going out for a bit!" Renji called to the back room.

"Don't be too long moocher." Came the nasty reply. Renji scowled.

"damn red head brat." He muttered bitterly under his breath and scuffed into the streets.

"So what are you trying to say Byakuya?" Ichigo demanded the skinny boy who was kicking the cricks out of his muscles; being human was such a pain. Said teen looked over at the orange head boy with a slight pout of disapproval.

"In layman's terms, your Orihime has been shaped by society to be a good and decent woman, asking her to walk her home will not do, not when she knows your intentions-"

"SO I'm just supposed to walk with her weather or not she wants to?"

"No, I mean for you to tell her, not ask and if she says no, persist, you are a man, persistence is all that you have going for you." Ichigo digested the idea in silence, Byakuya walked beside him in the empty dark streets of Karakura, Renji at his other side.

"Not even your looks would cut it," Renji sighed to the night's air.

"HEY WHAT THE HELL IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?" Ichigo demanded angrily, awoken from his considerations.

"Don't get mad at me, Taicho said it." Renji growled in the dark street.

"If I am not mistaken Abarai you are at least fifty years old, are you not?" Byakuya asked softly. Renji looked down at his Taicho who had closed his eyes against the glare of a passing car.

"Yeah."

"Then why is it after all of this time does my sister still complain of being a virgin?" He wondered, looking up at the red head who stared back at him with wide eyes.

"Wait, you're hooking your sister up?" Ichigo demanded in disbelief.

"Merely questioning your preferences." Byakuya answered serenely, turning the corner graciously, the bright headed pair hurried to keep up.

"How do you know about Rukia and her… stuff?" Renji forced out, blush coloring his cheeks.

"The women's society has the habit of convening on my premises, if my ear happens upon something, it cannot be helped." Came the noble's soft reply.

"So you're suggesting he's gay?" Ichigo excited demand came.

"It cam hardly be healthy for a young virgin man to be obsessed about his male Taicho." Came the general response. Oddly, the noble felt a jolt that set his teeth on edge and a burning on his belly that he wished he was alone to enjoy- Matusomto's effect lasted awhile. Renji perhaps said something to defend his doubted sexuality, but it was lost over the sudden explosion of sound of the street into which the threesome spilled. Cars rushed past with bleating horns, cell phones blared and Japanese voices rang out of juke boxes. The smell of Ramen took the nose and ladies' heels flashed and clicked. Byakuya took all of this in with a restrained observance, but his eyes flicked from face to sign to building.

"This one Byakuya." Ichigo grunted, pulling the thin arm. Ordinarily, the noble would have been insulted if it were not for the picture of the woman in her black lacy lingerie who was standing before them next to her read 'Vagisil, for the itch you cannot scratch.'

"How vulgar." Byakuya remarked over the ring of the bell. Ichigo grabbed a plastic basket from a neatly stacked pile and pulled at the noble's arm again. Byakuya was standing before a minquine that only on closer examination was actually plastic- it was dressed in a red lacy thong and black gauze bra. Turned around, Byakuya noted the icy feel of the air condition and the rows of shelves full of plastic bags of food, displaying their contents in bright words, near by was an elevator.

"So what is up with the whole society thing?" Ichigo asked, reading canned peas.

"your society encourages none violence and innocence, Orihime is a perfect byproduct of that. She is comfortable with only one male- her brother I believe and then she places her trust in women entirely. She wants you Ichigo, she merely has a similar problem as you do, she has problems committing to intentions."

"Committing?" Renji wondered incredulously. "Could he even start?" Ichigo glowered from the fluorescent lights of the shelf fridge at the red head and dumped a square of cheese into his basket and stalked off. Byakuya glowered his appreciation to Abarai and persuaded.

"One of you has to be forward and I am telling you, it will be under no circumstance be the girl." Byakuya pointed out, finally catching up.

"That's considered sexism here." Ichigo pointed out.

"It is the truth. She may begin, but it is up to you to go the rest of the way." Ichigo looked over at the noble who was examining a packet of pads and sighed.

"I don't mind looking at girls it's just that…"

"What?" Byakuya probed. Ichigo sighed and pulling the noble out of the tampon section, raced over to the magazine rack.

"Look, I like girls," Ichigo grabbed a copy of playboy and flipped for the centre cover, stared at it for a long moment and then looked over at the noble, "I don't mind looking at this stuff it's just that… Byakuya?" Said noble's eyes had widened ridiculously as he stared at the girl in the white thong looking up from a pile of white fur. He blinked his grey eyes rapidly and looked away.

"That magazine does nothing to highlight the art of a woman." Byakuya spoke softly, stuffing his hands in his pockets, he was so damn hard!

"Then what does?" Ichigo sighed angrily, dropping the magazine and putting in a Pregnancy Today issue.

"when we reach home, I will show you." He answered. Ichigo stiffened and looked around him, his badge went off after.

"Shit." Ichigo muttered.

"Four of them," Renji said, consulting his cell phone."

"I will finish up the shopping." Byakuya offered, taking the basket from the boy's hands. Ichigo nodded his thanks and began to run off.

"Abarai," Renji looked back, "if you will, pursued Kurosaki into sex." There was a momentary bemused stare before Renji nodded.

"Hai Taicho." He answered and rushed out after the boy. When they were gone, Byakuya put the playboy into his basked, searched around the store for a few more items and cashed. At the cashier, the women at the counter gazed disapprovingly at his choices of magazine.

"You're disgusting." One scoffed.

"Would you rather me look at men?" Byakuya asked sharply at which the girl stared at him for a moment, her face flushing and scuttled out, the magazine was cashed without further contest. Byakuya took his plastic bag, through the pneumatic doors of the grocery and out into the dark street of Karakura.

"Well don't you fit in nicely?"

**AN- Does anyone else thing cochlea is a funny word?**


	13. Chapter 13

Byakuya gazed blankly back at the speaker, standing in the middle of the street in black robes, a black mask covering her face, at her feet was stooped two other black clad creatures.

"Who hired you?" Byakuya asked, feeling uncharacteristic fear at the sight of Royal Assassins and knowing that he had no way of protecting himself.

"A weakling like you needn't know that." She answered evenly and smiled, "but I pity you and inform you of the general picture. All of the houses beneath you have called upon the services of persons of my kind of job."

"How many?" Byakuya asked softly.

"At least thirty," She sniffed at him softly. "But I am not here for a social interview-"

"I pity you." Byakuya said evenly, she stared at the boy with the cold eyes gazing serenely back at her in the middle of the street.

"Why would you pity me when your life ends tonight?" She asked guardedly.

"The Assassin squad used to be a respected group and now you are obliged to bend to the whiles of nobles and come after a defenseless and unworthy opponent." Byakuya answered. She blinked at him from behind her mask and suddenly her features stiffened.

"Never mind my pride, your life is at stake here and I have to finish you off before someone else comes along and do if for us." She hissed and suddenly she had a silver kunai in both her hands and she bounded forward to him almost twice as fast as human speed. Byakuya saw her coming, turned and ran. There was nothing else he could do, as shameful as it was, he rushed through the black streets of Karakura and though the dark and wet back alleys, in the direction where the reiatsu of Ichigo and Renji resided.

"You should be ashamed of yourself, running like this, why don't you give up? You cannot survive!" Behind him was the clattering of footsteps as the threesome chased him, before him was blackness. His lungs burned, his body ached, Renji and Ichigo were just in the park beyond this alley yet he was beginning to doubt it. His mind was clouded, his heart was racing, his breath burned, he doubted he would make it to the end.

Damn this weak human body! He thought, gritting his teeth and running harder, his arms felt as though they would fall off, the hollowness of his belly had invaded the entire area of his torso, his head was light- just a little further.

"You have no hope!" She yelled after him but Byakuya could feel Ichigo's spiking reiatsu, the boy had learned to fight with minimum ability. He emerged from the long black alley, spilling out into the street he jumped unto the banister, slid down and ran out into the road. She remained on the road above, running to head him off and jump down in his way, he could not let that happen, he ran faster. He could feel his body growing cold, his fingertips were tingling hot, his head was pounding, but he could not stop, must not stop- damn he was hungry! Wait, why was he thinking about that? Wasn't he running for his life, but the hollowness and he didn't dare take one of that wired man's pills. Damn Renji, Ichigo, where are you?

"Howl Zabimaru!" Byakuya looked up, in the sky a little ahead of him was Renji wielding his zanpactu at a hollow, destroying the massive screaming grotesque creature.

"Renji!" Byakuya yelled, releasing the last of the air spent up in him, his feet faltered, he stumbled, his hands let go of the bags and as the heated tingling invaded his senses, the ground rushed up to him.

"Bankai!"

**AN- Parents' day today… what a dumb day.**


	14. Chapter 14

Renji exhaled the breath he did not know he was holding and stepped down from the air and into the middle of the coils where his Taicho's frail body lay.

"Who are you?" Renji looked up to see a person donned in black robes that touched the ground, a mask on her face as though she were one of the robbers he had seen on human television last night but in her both hands were silver kunai.

"I wanna know that myself and what you gotta do with my Taicho." Renji smirked at her.

"The business of the Royal Assassins is none of a lowly commoner's business." She answered grandly and with vehemence.

"I must be dumb but it's kinda obvious what you wanna do with him now." Renji chuckled; he could feel Zabimaru begging to attack.

"Will you let me take him?" She asked softly, almost as though she were a friend asking for a favor rather than a man's life.

"As a fukutaicho and a fellow Shinigami, it is my duty to protect the innocent." Renji answered, shifting his position so that the unconscious form was now behind his feet. "The only way to him is over my dead body." Her lips curled.

"It can be arranged," She hissed, "feed my silver demons!" The kunai beneath her fingers shifted themselves into silver versions of the winged creatures of the night, bats and with a sharp shriek, they rushed at Renji.

"Shaikai," He whispered and his blade reverted to metallic form, lengths of barbed detachable blades, held tighter by tendons of metal. Wielding the zanpactu, he twisted the metal around him, the rushing silver struck and there was the teeth gritting sound of silver on metal. The sound stopped and Renji drew Zabimaru to his side, the sword falling back into its solid place.

"I'm surprised you could deflect that," she remarked, "now see if you can stop this, tear through the heavens fallen star!" The silver creatures glowed a pale blue and were gone, white light trailing behind their almost invisible pursuit. Renji pulled Zabimaru around him but the silver creatures cut right through the moving metal and shot though his body and he flash stepped getting caught on both arm tendons, his zanpactu fell uselessly from his hand.

"Well then what was it you said, over your dead body?" She asked, stepping out of the darkness and into the light that spilled from the overhead road lamp and saw the eyes gleaming with blood lust, "it cam be arranged." The blades shot though his leg tendons, upper and lower were destroyed before he could even fall. She was now standing over him; her eyes had the glint of her blades. She raised her hand and one of her 'demons' flew to it, becoming a kunai again. "Now then," the silver descended.

"Let's not get dirty tonight." The woman jumped back into the shadows and glared at her new opponent, but Renji saw none of this as he only saw black.

"Hey Kurosaki," Renji growled.

"What Renji? I came to save your life, gotta problem with it?" Came the responding anger and sure enough, with a painful shift of his head, he could see a spike of orange peeping over.

"No, it's just that your ass is in my face." Ichigo looked down at him with angry browns.

"Well there wasn't much space for me to get between the two of you ya know!" Ichigo snapped, moving to a standing position.

"Why the hell you just didn't blast her or something!" Renji snapped and in response, Ichigo moved him with his sandal. "and then you kick me, damn it Ichigo why treat me like a dog you bitch, I'd rather be dead!"

"You're on top of your Taicho you jackass!" Ichigo snapped, pushing Renji for good measure.

"Aren't you supposed to be challenging me?" Came an angry snap from the darkness. Ichigo looked up at the faint outline of three persons in the shadows.

"Sorry, just had to make sure my friend was not killing his superior." Ichigo answered, brandishing his weapon that sang in response.

"This is not your battle." She answered.

"They are both my friends," There was a response of snickers from the threesome.

"Aren't you the joker?" She chuckled.

"Did I say something funny?" Ichigo demanded cautiously.

"A noble with friends," Came a man's voice.

"Enough to split my sides open!" Answered the third and there was more laughter.

"Byakuya is my friend," Ichigo answered with such determination in his voice, the pair stopped laughing and looked at him, "and I protect my friends." Ichigo growled, brining the black blade up to his face.

"Very well then, on your flesh my children will feed tonight!" The blades glowed again and rushed at Ichigo, it was like looking at fish in taffy to him. His zanpactu cut through the silver pair, in a twitch he was gone and the blade was at her throat.

"Leave here and never come back," Ichigo whispered to the black clad figure, he could sense the other pair had their hands on their blades, but she had stayed them.

"Tell me; are you Kuchiki-sama's royal guard?" She asked.

"Do servants call their masters by their first name?"Ichigo answered, moving his position so that he stood before her, his blade trained to her throat, "now leave." She nodded her head and stepped backwards, Ichigo stared hard into the dark, half expecting them to end up in the far-off lamp light, but they never showed.

"Are they gone?" Ichigo asked Renji.

"I don't sense their reiatsu." Said red head answered at which Ichigo slipped out of his Bankai and put his zanpactu on his back and walked over to the crumpled pair then past them and into the darkness. Renji remained as he was, on top of the fragile body that felt as though it was bending under his weight. He could smell roses and milk on the skin and caught in the hair, something sweet that burned at his stomach and made his back prickle. Renji took deep breaths and close d his eyes and then was disgusted with himself- damn it to hell he wasn't gay! Biting against the pain, Renji forced his head away from the white neck within his lip's reach and breathed in the cool night's air.

"I dunno how to get your body back but Kon will carry Byakuya back and I'll carry your soul back to my house or do you wanna be with Kiskue?"

"Your house." Renji answered almost immediately.

"I won't be able to get Inoue till tomorrow you know." Ichigo sighed, picking up the red head, letting Kon to the small body beneath.

"But aren't you supposed to screw the busty chick some time soon?" Wondered the body inhabiting mod-soul.

"Shut up you perve!" Ichigo snapped.

"He's kinda right." Renji offered weakly.

"What the hell does that have to do with anything?"

"Well the whole thing about boys not visiting girls at night applies firstly to humans and secondly to people wishing to keep their virtue." Kon reasoned, jostling the limp white body.

"Support his head." Renji said, eyeing the exposed white neck touched with strands of black hair and then the slightly opened red lips.

"What am I supposed to say?" Kon panicked, adjusting his grip.

"He fainted." Ichigo answered and gripping Renji tightly, flash stepped into the night.

"Where are we going?" Renji asked as they ran through the air of Karakura.

"Inoue's house."

**AN- chronic depression… don't really have anything to say 'cept this is gonna get really complicated.. stay tuned!!! Uhh… one thing, does anyone have great idea for weapon spirits? I need some help with that. **


	15. Chapter 15

Ichigo alighted the windowsill, not knowing how else to impose on Inoue's life. The room from the street seemed dark save soft purple light that boiled from some weak lamp light source and Ichigo guessed she must have been asleep and so, climbed up unto the windowsill and entered the room through the open window. What his eyes met caused him to drop Renji rather unceremoniously to the ground, his jaw to fall open and his nose to spurt blood.

"Ah, Kurosaki-kun!" Orihime sang, spinning in the soft purple light that emanated from a lamp in the corner covered with a purple scarf to Ichigo who was getting a back view of her black thong clad ass and white fur lined negligee with sheer material that fell to her hips. In the front the fur hung low, showing her cleavage full round of hips, and long legs. Ichigo felt his heart slam in his chest and blood rushed to his face, spilling out of his nose and then blood rushed there and he felt himself harden suddenly and with painfulness.

"What the hell are you wearing?" Renji demanded from the floor.

"Oh, hi Renji-san! Matsumoto and I were trying on lingerie she bought today, don't I look nice?" She asked, spinning around and Ichigo saw how her ass jiggled with her movement and her breasts bounced in the furry confines. "Do you like it?" She asked brightly, folding her hands under her chest, showing him her slightly doughy belly that he was sure would give way under his touch.

"What are you two doing here anyway?" Came Matsumoto who was stretched out on a futon oddly, fully dressed.

"Renji got damaged…" Ichigo answered vaguely, his eyes still taking in the curve of her leg and the haunch of her shoulders.

"Oh, Renji-san, you poor thing!" Orihime gasped dramatically, coming over.

" Uh, Orihime, should you uh… put something on?" Renji managed, his cheeks contesting his hair. Orihime looked down at herself.

"What's wrong with this?" She asked innocently.

"Yeah, what's wrong with it?" Matsumoto asked, stretching her legs out and pulling down her close fitting duster that was obviously made for a smaller less proportioned woman.

"It's just… uh…" Ichigo looked outside as Renji tried to find some way to say easily how provocative she looked.

"I'll change." Orihime said suddenly at the sight of Ichigo's discomfort and shyayed out of the room.

"How did you get hurt? Fighting arrancar or you two decided to settle a squabble with zanpactu?" Matsumoto asked, getting up so that the duster only fell a full five inches short of her knees, the top buttons free so that her breasts bulged and treated to spill out. She came over and helped Ichigo drag Renji to the futon where she was lying.

"Byakuya got attacked."

"What?" Matsumoto answered, dropping Renji in disbelief.

"Yeah, seems like he's got assassins."

"And where is he?" She demanded, her hair bouncing around her and she set her hands akimbo.

"Kon took him home- OW WHAT THE HELL!" Ichigo yelled angrily, looking up at where the blows came from to see Hitsugaya standing over him with a slightly irritated look on his face a book in his hand.

"You idiot, you left the powerless noble with your useless body." Hitsugaya answered, dropping the book on the floor. "Never mind, I'll go." Hitsugaya said, popping soul candy and with soul separated from body, flash stepped into Karakura's night though the open window.

"I'm going to bed, I don't wanna look at women in their underwear, it's boring." The geigei said and shuffled out of the room, head down pulling at his pants and being completely un-Hitsugaya.

"Where the hell did he come from?"Ichigo wondered, rubbing his head.

"The kitchen I guess, he came down from the roof as soon as Orihime and I went to bed." Matsumoto sighed.

"He seemed rather happy to leave." Renji remarked, letting himself being put him flat on his back.

"It's Hitsugaya." Ichigo answered by way of explanation.

"So what exactly happened to Renji-san?" Orihime asked, emerging in the room wearing a blue vest with pink bunnies on it and long pants with the same design.

"We got in a fight with Assassins."

"Oh that's so awful, does it hurt?" Orihime asked, looking at the nasty gashes.

"Can't feel a thing." Renji answered.

"Soten Kisshun, I reject." She whispered, the clips came to life and spanned its orange shield over Renji's damaged body. Renji sighed softly and closed his eyes and eventually in the soft purple glow of the lamp light, he fell asleep. Matsumoto sighed over the red head's loud snores.

"I'm gonna find my Taicho, he might need help." She remarked suddenly and popping soul candy, left her body. "Go to bed with Toshiro." She ordered the geigei and wordlessly the body left for the other room and Matsumoto went out into the night. Ichigo stared at the sleeping red head as was Orihime.

"So how long is this gonna take?" Ichigo asked with a sigh.

"Till morning." She answered humbly. Ichigo looked up at her as did she as the same time, their eyes caught and stayed.

"So…" Ichigo said.

**AN- Right, next chap comin up!**


	16. Chapter 16

"Damn it Ichigo," Kon muttered and with an angry huff, looked down at the sleeping noble in his arms, "looks like a girl ain't gonna cut it by me." He muttered and stopping in the middle of the darkened street of Karakura, leaned the boy against a wall and gently patted his face "Wake up sleeping beauty." Kon muttered. Byakuya's head slipped to one side and Kon stared at the exposed white neck.

"Like a geisha." He muttered, tracing the white skin touched by black hair. He pushed away the collar, he could feel his pulse quicken as his fingers slipped lower, pushing back the collar- maybe he was wrong, maybe it was all an act on his part- Kon deeply hoped as he pulled back the shirt and looked down praying for the tell tale breast bands but all there was to be seen was a white chest with the small forms of nipples and the hollow arc of a collapsed stomach- a boy. Kon looked up at the face, intending to flick his nose so that he would awake or slap his cheek but looking at the neat face with the slightly open lips, he couldn't bring himself to do it.

"Hey, Kuchiki," He shook the limp body harder, "wake up Kuchiki." He said louder, shaking him harder. Byakuya groaned softly and open his eyes.

"Kurosaki Ichigo?"

"Heh, not quite." Kon blushed as the grey pulled him apart.

"The mod soul." Kon blushed harder in anger.

"Hey I gotta name you know! Would it hurt you big shot, high class tail to use it?" He demanded but his rage couldn't quite be released, he looked too damn much like a girl!

"And how am I to use it if I do not know it?" Byakuya asked softly.

"I-it's Kon." The mod soul blushed. Byakuya stiffened and he looked around himself. In the darkness he could sense ten, looking on, leering, waiting.

"Let's go, Kurosaki Ichigo." Byakuya ordered, grabbing the other's arm and pulling him along. He followed, sensing Byakuya's restrained urgency; start in pulse beneath his fingers and the coldness of his skin.

"Ah, Kuchiki," Kon said guardedly, towering over the black haired boy as he leaned over to speak in his ear, eyes darting around him- he was suddenly aware of the presences in the shadows, "there are-"

"How was school today, Kurosaki Ichigo?" Byakuya asked easily, rounding a corner, his pace timed so that Kon in his nervousness tripped over Byakuya.

"I told you it was Kon."

"Kurosaki Ichigo, you know I do not take to informally addressing persons." Byakuya answered, looking up into the brown eyes. Kon arched an eyebrow and then his face slackened with understanding.

"Err, right, it was great,"

"What happened after I passed out?"

"You… were taken to the infirmary-"

"How did I end up at Kiskue Uraharra's shop?" Kon stared at the back of the black head quizzically.

"We took you?"

"You and Abarai?"

"Yeah."

"Who carried me?" Kon looked around him, he could see the gleam of blades and hear the rustle of footsteps.

"We're here." Kon said, attempting in no way to keep the relief from his voice.

"Kurosaki Ichigo," Byakuya spoke, stopping before the double glass doors that stood between Kon and salvation, "I implore you do not mention any of this to your younger sister or mine, they would make such a fuss." Kon blinked down at him- did this man enjoy being in danger?

"Yeah, sure." Kon answered and pushing the door open, all but ran through the clinic to where his home was. Byakuya remained before the clinic doors, on the inside looking out, he could see the forms of shadows, gazing at him, blades glinting, he could count a dozen- were there so many people wanting power? Never had he felt so helpless- he hoped Ichigo would come home soon.

"Kuchiki-san!" Yuzu was the first one to notice him, she was standing in the middle of the receptionist room with a spoon in hand, looking at him in surprise. She looked out of place with all that pink on and her bright orange hair in the middle of all that white, her innocence and wolves waited outside.

"Good afternoon Miss Yuzu." She blushed at his formality.

"D-dinner is waiting for you." She managed as Byakuya came over to where she stood. She looped her harm through his, taking his bag and slinging it unto her shoulder.

"If you do not mind Miss Yuzu, I would like to take a bath and go to sleep, it was an exhausting day." Byakuya answered in an apologetic voice. In all honest though, his movement in the Seiretei was minimal and he bathed for the least twice a day and if it were in that situation he felt dirty, needless to say after his running, the stickiness of his flesh made him feel filthy.

"I-I'll bring your dinner up." She answered, caught off guard again by his formality.

"That would be appreciated," Byakuya answered, "good afternoon Rukia." His sister choked on what she had been drinking from the cup that covered half her face.

"n-nii-sama! Good afternoon!" she managed past her color.

"I have not seen you all day." Byakuya noted.

"I-I was-"

"There is no need to explain yourself to me." Byakuya answered, drifting out of the room. He stopped at the top of the staircase suddenly feeling something he had not notice before and having on recollection of prior experience- he felt hurt that in his injury she was not there. Byakuya swallowed hard and blinked rapidly as the back of his eyes stung- was he about to cry? He touched his cheek in confusion, there was no tear there, but his throat ached… with insult? That was it, his pride was injured he decided and taking a deep shuddering breath, made his way to Ichigo's room.

Byakuya shuddered out of his clothes and looked himself over in Ichigo's mirror, he would start working out tomorrow- he may never gain muscle mass, but at least he wouldn't feel exhausted when he ran. He wrapped the towel around his waist and wandered into the bathroom, put on the shower, sat down on the purple plastic stool and knew nothing else.

"You, wake up!" Byakuya started awake to find Karin standing over him.

"What is it?" Byakuya asked softly, feeling no shame at his nudity.

"Go talk to your sister." She ordered. Byakuya kept the concern out of his eyes, but his heart started.

"What is wrong with her?"

"She's crying because of you idiot," Karin snapped, taking off the shower and throwing a towel at him, "big brothers don't make little sisters cry."

"She's weak." Byakuya answered. Karin went red in the face and wordlessly stepped into the shower with him and kicked him in the groin. Byakuya curled in agony, what was with the Kurosaki family? Now he had physical abuse from a twelve year old to add to his list. "Does it hurt?" She asked.

"What the hell do you think? Of course!" He snapped, looking up at her through teary eyes.

"That's how much your words hurt. A woman's feelings are as sensitive as a groin and your words hurt like that kick." Karin then stepped out of the shower and slammed the door shut. Byakuya remained as eh was, lying on the bathroom floor as waves of nausea washed over him. All of these sensations were new to him or was it he had forgotten his humanity, he could not tell but what remained was that girl must play a lot of sport. The pain wore away but then even after that, he remained considering the girl's compassion, it was rude but-

"Nii-sama!" Rukia came rushing into the bathroom and straight to the tub where Byakuya lay. He looked up at her and she stared down at him, eyes red and puffy, her features so fragile- of the two she was the fragile one; had he been pushing her too hard? This humanity was messing with his head. He sat up and tucked his towel in.

"My apologies for the harshness of my words." Byakuya answered, getting out of the shower. "I am truly sort for hurting your feelings." Byakuya held out his hand to her and she took it, standing up. Graciously, in his damp, half naked state, he leaned forward and gently kissed her hand. "I, Lady Rukia, am truly sorry." She stared at him, her face as red as the sunset of the earlier day.

"Nii-sama." She managed weakly.

"You should be getting to bed Rukia; it has been a long day." Byakuya said in the same gentle tone. She nodded her head dazedly and wandered out of the bathroom, him behind her and along the corridor to Kari's bedroom.

"Goodnight Rukia," Byakuya called after her and she looked back at him, eyes dry, face positively glowing.

"Goodnight nii-sama." She answered and slipped out of sight into the room. Byakuya wandered into his own bedroom. He secured the door behind him, on the bed Kon was reading a playboy magazine; on the table beside him was bowls of food and on the window sill-

"Hitsugaya Taicho?"

**AN- The reason why the chapters are of varying lengths is because I write them in one sitting… just so that you know so I don't get any complaint reviews of the irregularity of my chaps.**

…**you know penis is a funny word… we're doing the reproductive system in bio and I was actually paying attention… vagina is a cute word but penis is a funny word… and out teacher made the comparison of the womb to the upholstery of a car… lol.**


	17. Chapter 17

Hitsugaya started out of his fascination with the rain purple sky that hovered over the sleepy darkness of Karakura and stared at the body at the door. He had seen him once before but never in this detail- needless to say it was startling.

"Kuchiki Taicho, Hitsugaya managed, keeping his features without surprise and he could see the gratitude on the teen's face as he shrugged on a too large tee shirt and fit boxers on under his towel.

"Did you see them?" Byakuya asked, pulling his hair up in a strict ponytail.

"No, but I do sense them." Hitsugaya answered, looking down into the impenetrable shadows of the streets.

"How many do you think?"

"No less than twelve." Hitsugaya looked up at the noble who was eyeing the food on the table next to him. "Expecting company?"

"No, it's all for me," once again Hitsugaya struggled to keep the shock out of his face and looked back into the street. "Would you do me a favor Hitsugaya Taicho?" Said white haired boy looked back into the room at the sound of the noble's slight plea.

"What?"

"Don't tell anyone about this." Hitsugaya stared at him quizzically.

"About what, you eating?" The child Taicho wondered.

"Please," This was just bizarre Hitsugaya thought; maybe he had a record going on for not eating in front of people or something.

"I promise," Hitsugaya answered in annoyance and looked out into the night again but something told him to look back and what he saw would give him nightmares in time to come. Byakuya's jaw was opened, wider than was humanly possible, on his face was a shadow- he could not see his eyes and he was glad and the mounds of food were simply being poured into his mouth without chewing or dropping a morsel- it was over in a matter of seconds.

Byakuya sat back from the table, his face blank and there was no change in the height of the tee shirt that rested on his belly. He looked up and their gazes met and Hitsugaya could see the shame in them.

"You want to explain?" Hitsugaya asked cautiously. Byakuya looked back at the empty bowls for so long, Hitsugaya decided he wasn't going to answer.

"There is a hollow feeding off my reiatsu, a parasite hollow."

"Why didn't you report it?"

"That was just freaky," Kon spoke, his magazine was closed and he was staring at Byakuya in fascination. "So does your hollow have powers like Ichigo's?"

"I have never been in a dangerous situation to find out." Byakuya answered, picking up an apple and biting slowly into it- Hitsugaya could tell by the grace he was satisfying his own hunger.

"Why didn't you?" He asked again.

"The parasite is part of me if they could not detect it then why should I have to report it?" He did have a point. Hitsugaya suddenly jumped off the sill, glowering and where he had been stooped his subordinate.

"Aww Toshiro," Matsumoto pouted- Byakuya's eyes widened at the name- his fukutaicho would be dead before he decided to begin addressing him by his first name.

"Damn it Matsumoto, this is not the time," Hitsugaya huffed angrily, removing his grip from his zanpactu.

"Actually I'm here for him." The blonde answered playfully, her eyes stuck on the black haired creature who stared back at her with wide grays.

"W-what ever for?" He managed, getting the fearful squeak out of his voice.

"Don't tell me you forgot my offer," They were nose to nose and there was that spicy flowery scent and the musk of her own body- Byakuya felt his body tingle and despite the abuse, he hardened.

"Forget it Rangiku," Hitsugaya growled, dragging the busty woman back by her pink sash. She uttered a curse of playful surprise.

"But look at him, he's all ready!" She answered, drawing attention to his reaction straining at his boxers.

"Rangiku I forbid you to take advantage of Kuchiki Taicho's present teenage horniness," Hitsugaya answered, dumping her on the bed next to a gleeful Kon.

"I just wanted dibs before the other girls." Matsumoto huffed, punching away a diving Kon.

"What other girls?" Byakuya wondered in his curiosity.

"Half the Sereitei always wanted you Kuchiki; it's just that with all that power- how were we ever going to get to you? But now, so harmless and human- " there was the sigh of metal sinking into fruit. All looked around to see as Byakuya delicately removed the apple from his lips along with the three inches of blade that had penetrated. Hitsugaya drew Houinimaru and in a flash step he was in front of Byakuya, deflecting the second Kunai and its attacker- Matsumoto was behind him deflecting the second, sending them through the wall. There was the sound of footsteps and Karin, Yuzu and Isshin burst through the door, there was a flash and the three human fell unconscious.

"Where is Ichigo?" Rukia demanded, jumping down into the room, eyeing the attackers. Before there was time to respond, Rukia's zanpactu was drawn as she blocked two attackers of her own. She pushed them away from her, sending them flying out of the small room and out into the night air of Karakura. The two attackers of Matsumoto and Hitsugaya jumped out into the shadows of the night and the three Shinigami followed.

"Stay there nii-sama," Rukia said, jumping out into the dark. Byakuya walked to the gaping hole in the wall and gazed down into the shadows where three Shinigami stood in the air before him, a body of three ready to defend him- how the tables had turned.

**AN- Well I'm alive, back and writing now that test's over… well don't wait up for the next chap, you know it'll be soon.**


	18. Chapter 18

The silence was awkward between the two who stared fixedly at the sleeping red head beneath the orange glowing shield. Ichigo's heart was pounding hard as he could smell the girl, the image of her barely dressed tattooed in his mind along with it the unnerving factor that at the moment in her womb was a creature eating away at her soul.

"Kurosaki-kun," Ichigo looked up at the girl who was shooting him a shy under glower.

"Yeah?"

"I- I'm scared," Ichigo blinked blankly back at her.

"Of what?" She looked down at her lap, moving her hands to the lowest spot of her stomach- he understood.

"Would it hurt?" She asked, getting up and walking over to where he sat, Ichigo tensed as he watched her sit and the curves her decent clothes showed him.

"Childbirth? Yeah, I guess." Orihime stifled a giggle.

"No, I mean the first time," Ichigo stared back at her, caught off guard, he had heard things and seen things but at times he couldn't tell if the girl was in pain or enjoying it.

"I uh-"

"Let's do it now!" She said suddenly and quite brightly.

"do what?" He wondered dumbly, she smiled patiently at him.

"Have a baby," Well SOMEONE had to be the forward one but he wasn't expecting that.

"How?"Orihime stared at him for a moment and blinked slowly. She let her eyes drop slowly from his face, over his chest and lower to the darkness of his lap. Ichigo could feel her gaze make him tingle and in impulse, he braced himself unto a hand, leaned close to her curious face. They stared at each other with wide eyes, both reflecting innocence and fear. Her hand curled over his and he could feel her worry leaning against his and he returned the same, their faces drew closer, heads tilted, lips parted slightly-

"There is trouble," Renji started upright and the air jumped back from each other, Renji stared at the guilty faces, slow to comprehend, "oh, I interrupted."

"N-no," Inoue squeaked, Renji stared at them disbelievingly.

"What trouble?"

"Someone's attacking your house," Renji answered, getting up, the shield disappeared and Orihime's clips fell back into place.

"Let's go," Ichigo said readily, standing up.

"d=don't you have business-?" Renji looked at the furiously blushing girl.

"Oh never mind, you really should go protect Kuchiki-san," Orihime answered, pulling the bloody sheets off her futon and scuttling out the door.

"Let's go," Ichigo sighed, stepping out the window, Renji followed and together they flash stepped to Ichigo's house. There was nothing Renji could say to Ichigo, he was in battle mode, romance seemed so out of place, running close to the speed of light four hundred feet above a town, reiatsu spiking in the distance. Ichigo stopped hard and looked down, Hitsugaya was crouched in the middle of three ninjas, hand on his zanpactu. Matusomto had just elbowed her way out of the grip of one masked man and was deflecting the attack of another. Rukia was battling twin attackers safely enough and five were going for the noble who was standing near the gaping hole where Ichigo's window used to be, looking at the fighters below.

Ichigo shunpod to the bedroom and grabbing the thin arm, shoved Byakuya into his closet and slapping it shut, drew his zanpactu and aimed it at the throat of his would be opponent. Renji was already in shakai, two other assassins bleeding on the carpet.

"this is none of your business boy," the assassin said coldly, eyeing the blade at his throat.

"Everything in this house is my business," Ichigo answered, squaring himself at the door- Renji deflected the kunai aimed at the closet door, they landed in the opposite wall and exploded, ripping away half the wall. Renji flash stepped and rendered the kunai throwers wounded and unconscious, his zanpactu clattered back into place and the pair gazed at the attacker intently.

"You're different from the others," Ichigo noted, eyeing the samurai-like armor and even in his handicapped stage, Ichigo could tell he held some power, "you're the leader of this little group?"

"No," the samurai answered, drawing two blades, "his family hired me."

"What kinda family would want to kill the head?" Renji demanded in shock.

"I can't say I'm really surprised," Ichigo sighed, Renji stared at the orange haired boy, "I mean the kind of things he's done, of course they'd take advantage of him being weak."

"Well since you understand" She samurai stepped closer, Ichigo stiffened his aim at the man.

"That doesn't mean you can get rid of him." The samurai gazed silently back at the boy.

"Such an imprudent creature, you must be Kurosaki Ichigo," The man noted and before Ichigo could muster a response, he was in front of Ichigo, sending a zanpactu at Ichigo's gut. The boy blocked, sending the samurai backwards and into his bed.

"you go help Rukia Renji, I can handle this one," The red head glanced back at the boy who was glaring determinedly at the dark clad man and jumped down into the street. There he found Rukia with more than she could handle, the twins rushing at her for what seemed to be a final blow, her lying on the ground the tendons of her arms and legs cut. Renji intercepted the blow and sent them jumping back, the pair of girls dressed in their scant costumes of black that showed their legs with high slits and geisha-like masks of painted white faces, ornate hairstyles and each holding fans.

"Who is this gorgeous man my sister?" One asked the other.

"I do not know sister," the other responded, Renji thought things could get complicated, "but he is protecting that little filth of a Kuchiki." She sighed.

"Let us destroy this ragamuffin sister," The first sighed.

"Yes, lets and then wipe the ugly one on the ground out sister."

"No, we'll crush her into the ground like the roach she is!" they fell to laughter that sounded like falling blades.

"Wait, why do you want to kill her too?" Renji wondered, "I thought this was about Kuchiki Taicho!" The pair looked back at him.

"that's where you're wrong boy," The second sighed.

"this is a clean up by the Kuchiki household themselves." The fist added.

"Now sister," the assassin sighed, "let's take out the trash."

**AN- I just realized that after 110 years, Hiyori is still a virgin… way to go girl!!!**


	19. Chapter 19

"Lost, child?" Came the question from one of the dark clad figures. Hitsugaya's eyes narrowed and his grip tightened. He was surrounded by three persons who looked at him with twisted smiles on the revealed lower part of their faces, against their black uniforms, kunai flashed. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw shiruken come his way and swinging Houinimaru, blocked and pushed them away, sending with it a flood of ice, freezing the attacker. There was a roar and another came at him, kunai in hand and Hitsugaya braced against the blow.

"This is none of your business boy," The man hissed. Hitsugaya pushed the man away with a swipe of his zanpactu, glowered at the man standing before him.

"An attack on one of the court guards is my business," the man rushed at him again, Hitsugaya let ice rush out of Houinimaru, freezing the second.

"Feed from the darkness, Kitsune," Hitsugaya had only enough time to turn when he saw the demon fox upon him, a black horror that snarled. The white haired Captain jumped out of the way, a gash on his arm.

"Taicho!" Matsumoto gasped, momentarily distracted from her own fight at the sight of the injury.

"Keep your eyes on me whore!" Snarled the busty woman's attacker snarled, bringing his grotesque mask face close to her, thrusting his katana at her. She blocked with a screech of metal and pushing him away, threw a glance at her Taicho, what she saw put fear in her. There was a blackness that rushed and dodged at the boy, faster than the eye could see- as fast as a hollow, causing wounds to appear suddenly and blood to arc in the artificial light.

"-Haineko-" The zanpactu of her own scattered into hot ash and looking up at the rushing attacker, let the scattered blade seep into his secure uniform. There was a roaring cry, but Matsumoto had already turned away, rushing to her attacked Taicho, not seeing the man fall as blood dribbled through the holes of his mask. She saw the small white boy fall and horror ripped through her. "TAICHO!"

The relentless blows of the shadowed creature made the boy faint from blood loss- the tone of this battle was different, they weren't there for talk or challenge, they were there to effortlessly and without even the slightest trace of respect, kill their opponents. The fearful scream of his fukutaicho awoke him from the painful darkness. He felt the attacks come, but there was a momentary pause before and after them, that was where he found his voice- one, two-

"HOWL HOINIMARU!" The ice enveloped him and of space in every direction. He opened his eyes in the small bubble around him where the ice did not touch him. He could see the backside of the fox, black as night, eyes gleaming red, blood was caught in perfect droplets behind it, leading from Hitsugaya's frozen wounds.

Renji looked back at the sound of the cry and the ice washed over him- the sisters didn't have a chance, both were enveloped and held in place- it only took them moments to die. Renji mustered his reiatsu and wrapped it around an unconscious blue lipped Rukia and himself. Matumoto stopped in mid-air and braced her face against the rush of ice, she looked down and saw the spiked globe of ice and felt relief as the reiatsu still came strong.

Byakuya balked at the feeling of the power, inside the temperature dropped and there was a pause between the pair ,eyes drawn to the sight of the ice stabbing the night air, high and blue.

"They're dead," The samurai muttered casually. Ichigo looked up in surprise, he expected for the least the slightest remorse. The samurai looked back up at Ichigo and swung at him. Ichigo blocked and was pushed back into the closet. Ichigo opened his eyes as the dust cleared, seeing the samurai standing before him, katana at his side, out of the corner of his eye, Ichigo cold see the teen ager staring at him with wide eyes in the darkness, pressed against the corner of the closet. It was too dangerous, fighting in his bedroom with him right there. Behind the samurai, the ice shattered as Hitsugaya fainted once and for all, falling to the ground, in a bed of flakes.

"Taicho!" Matusmoto rushed to her Taicho's side and gently touched the cold skin, there was a fast and faint pulse. Matumoto fetched the cell phone from her Taicho's robes and dialed the Sereitei. Behind her, Renji picked himself out from the ice and clutching the cold body to his, looked around. So indulged was the busty woman that she didn't notice the black fox pick itself out of the ice. Shaking its head it looked around too, spying the pair, bunched its black body- Renji rushed in front the both of them and dropped Rukia into Matsumoto's lap.

"Howl Zabimaru!" Renji roared , brandishing the zanpactu that came apart and rushed at the black fox- but it was already gone and Renji felt pain in his body. There was a gash on his arm, one on his leg, thigh, stomach, face, arm- Renji roared and flailed wildly, there was a high whine and the attack stopped. He opened his eyes and saw the creature glowering at him, its body more tensed from the wounded haunch that dripped silver unto the pavement. Renji felt his doom – the screaming started again.

Ichigo decided to move and with a roar, rushed at his opponent, "GETSUGA TENSHO!" The samurai was having none of that, he moved aside, the attack flew out the hole in the wall- hitting the controller of the zanpactu that was tearing Renji to pieces. Ichigo turned in time to see the man descend upon the closet and flash stepping, Ichigo was between the man and the teen, swiping out with his zanpactu. The samurai jumped back, the mask split across the face. Ichigo had to get the Byakuya out of the way. He grabbed the thin wrist and flash stepped out of the samurai's way and into the night. Ichigo let go and Byakuya grabbed him with a cry.

"What's wrong Byakuya?" Ichigo wondered.

"I can't stand on air!" Byakuya managed, gripping tightly to the waist- the only way he could stand. He slipped lower and lower and before Ichigo could even attempt to catch him, Byakuya was falling. The samurai rushed out of the rubble, straight to the shocked silent man. On the ground, Renji saw his Taicho fall, he was half blinded by blood and ridden by pain- but his Taicho was falling and this man was going to kill him. Renji did what was insane but rational- he moved.

**AN- Well, the next chap will come sooner than this one did…**


	20. Chapter 20

"Nii-san," Ichigo groaned in his sleep, feeling himself being shaken out of his dreams, "nii-san," Ichigo grudgingly opened his eyes and squinted against the bright light filtering around his sister's head. She leaned back out of his line of view and he got a clear view of the water stained hotel ceiling he was staying. The demolition of his bedroom resulted in his father's decision to have them all move to a cheep hotel while he stayed and in the clinic, "Someone's here to see you nii-san," Groaning, Ichigo sat up and looked around, his eyes falling on the man in white stroking his sleeping orange haired sister's hair.

"Ukitake Taicho?" Ichigo wondered. The man smiled at him.

"Quite a family you have here Ichigo," Ukitake grinned, "a very protective sister too." He laughed, Karin glowered at him from where she sat on the couch.

"What are you doing here?" The abnormally happy man sobered and he looked over at Karin.

"What ever is Ichigo's business is my business," Karin said firmly and glowered at the man.

"The hard headedness must run in the family," Ukitake laughed and folded his hands into his robes.

"Is it about Renji?"

"Abarai fukutaicho is in barely stable condition," Ukitake answered sadly.

"What do you mean barely stable?" Ichigo panicked. Ukitake looked away.

"He mightn't make it," Ichigo stared at the man for a long moment and the noise of the awakening restaurant sounded around them.

"So that means he'll live?" It came from Karin who was looking at them in fascination, cartoons playing behind her.

"Yes essentially,"

"wow, it's like a reverse scenario on your end huh," She remarked thoughtfully, "we weep for the dead and you weep for the living, so tragic," she turned back to her cartoons.

"But I'm not here for that," Ukitake said in a low voice.

"Then-"

"It is about the Inoue situation-"

"Oh,"

"what about Ichigo's busty girlfriend?" Karin asked, turning back to them.

"She's not my girlfriend!" Ichigo defended, blushing furiously.

"Uhh..." Ukitake looked over nervously at the boy who was panicked.

"Nothing, nothing at all, no one's pregnant!" Karin narrowed her eyes at him.

"Well after that little trip you two had over the summer, teenage pregnancy is not surprising."

"I-It's not my baby!"

"Typical man," Karin sighed.

"Really I'm still a virgin!"

"You sex life in none of my business Ichigo," Karin answered dismissively, "I just hope dad's ready to be a grandfather but really who would have known a nice girl like that would have fallen so far." She sighed.

"Hey, what's wrong with me?" Karin looked back at the fluffy haired, puffy eyed, drool covered boy for a moment and then looked back at the television. Ichigo started to fuss again.

"What you brother says is true, he is not the father of Inoue's child, not yet," Karin looked at the white man.

"What do you mean not yet?"

"There is a manifestation in her womb, a spirit decided to live in her womb-"

"Then why didn't you exorcise it or something?"

"the due date for that is passed so now we need a human boy to impregnate her."

"What would happen if they didn't do the deed?"

"she would experience a fate worse than death and that child would be miserable," Ukitake explained.

"But why him? I mean if I were stuck in that kind of situation I'd go with the son of the big shot hospital not the -" Comprehension dawned on her face. "She loves you." She remarked in wonder.

"Really?" Ichigo wondered, "No I'm sure she just trusts me or something,"

"You trust family idiot," Karin scolded, "not get pregnant for them. Well you have my blessing with the whole conception business, I'll tell dad you wen off with some friends, just don't use what ever weirdo you use to keep your body please, he's annoying." Ichigo stared at her- she knew about Kon? Well the way that idiot behaved, who wouldn't?

"Yeah... right,"

"You'd better go before Yuzu wakes up too, she'll beg you not to go if she finds out." Ichigo scrambled on his clothes and followed Ukitake though the open portal.

"How is Byakuya?" Ichigo asked, following the reiatsu road still in his body- it was necessary.

"Under heavy security in his home."

"Protected from his own family," Ichigo sighed sadly, "that's really sad."

"One of the reasons why he doesn't trust anyone probably."Ukitake answered sadly.

"Can't dream of a world without my friends," Ichigo remarked, "where is Orihime anyway?"

"I have sent Shunsui to fetch her," Ichigo stared at the white head.

"Shunsui?"


	21. Chapter 21

Shunsui stood over the sleeping girl, studying her with mild interest. It was never his trait to molest women asleep, that was just improper but at the moment he was fussing over where to touch her to wake her up. Half of her was made of breast and the other half of very bare ass which was rather hard to resist for a man of his customs. After staring at the sleeping girl for a long moment, he decided to make his move and reached out- where his hand was going to land, he could not say.

"Hey weirdo!" A strong grip was around his hand and before he could react, he was up against the wall, gazing into the angry eyes of a woman, "who the hell are you?" She demanded. For a moment all he could do was stare back a the angry girl and eventually his face broke into a warm smile.

"Good morning miss-"

"How did you get in?" She demanded angrily.

"Tatski?" Orihime woke up and was rubbing the sleep out of her eyes as she took in the scene, "ah Tatski, don't hurt him!"

"this weirdo was going to molest you in your sleep," Tatski growled angrily.

"Well I really wasn't-"

"You were reaching for her ass!"

"I was really aiming for her back, honestly!" Tatski drove her pinning elbow deeper into his throat and glared harder at him.

"How do you know this man Orihime?"

"He's from that place I went over the summer!" Tatski looked back at the girl bemused.

"You were serious?" She wondered in shock and looked back at the man, for the first time really realizing his outfit.

"Yes, he's one of the Tiachos there-!"

"Wait, Taicho? Where did you go Orihime, the navy?" The orange hared girl laughed.

"No Tatski, it's the army of the world of the dead, its called the Sereitei," tatski looked from the man to Orihime and then back at the man again before letting him go.

"Ah, trust amongst friends," Shinsui laughed, rubbing his un-bruised neck.

"Orihime isn't the one to lie and her stories are never that fantastical unless it's the truth," Tatski glared at him, "so what are you doing here?" She demanded. Shunsui took in her measly attire of shorts and a vest that showed off the entirety of her midriff and resisting the urge to leer, looked away.

"Due to the circumstances of last night, Ukitake Taicho has decided upon overseeing the steps to your conception."

"WHAT?" Tatski demanded and looked back at Orihime, "What did you get yourself into Inoue, some kind of cult?"

"Oh no, it's just that I'm pregnant with a little ghost and we need to give it a body," she looked away from her friend, "a human body."

"you're pregnant wit ha ghost?" This was a bit much for the girl at that hour.

"Oh yes, it used to be this sad man I knew when I got abducted and I stayed in Hueco mundo and he started to like me but then Ichigo killed him so he decided to come and live in my belly to now Ichigo has to help me make a body for him." Tatski looked at the girl with her mouth on the floor. "tatski?"

"KUORSAKI?" Her face darkened and she gave the near by table a powerful kick, sending it flying across the room. "so that's why that bastards been so chummy with you, he want to get in your pants huh? Well when I get my hands on him, that'd be the end of the Kurosaki name!"

"Miss, I am afraid you do not understand," Shunsui said smoothly, " if Orihime Inoue is not impregnated by the boy, the child will be born and she will be killed." Tatski stared at the man in the bright pink and wide hat, she looked back at her friend.

"I guess I'm gonna be a godmother," She laughed and Orihime smiled nervously.

"So we had better get going then, you have two days before you will be unable to get pregnant-"

"Wait, where is she going?"

"To the Sereitei." Tatski scowled.

"Where she goes I go," She said firmly. Shunsui looked from the girl to Orihime who was blushing at her feet and back again.

"Very well then," He sighed with a bow of the head.

"What happened last night anyway?" Tatski demanded, packing a small overnight bag.

"Kuchiki Byakuya was attacked by assasins."

"Who the hungy boy? Who would want to attack him?" Tatski wondered.

"He is actually a noble whose mansion you will be staying in." Shinsui answered.

"We'll be staying at his mansion?" Orihime beamed.

"Why?" Tatski demanded.

"well, for one thing those two need a relaxed environment to you know," Shunsui shrugged, "also Kuchiki Byakuya needs to be within the vicinity of Kurosaki Ichigo when he releases his reiatsu." Tatski stared back in confusion. "now if you two would be so kind," the portal opened before them, "I will explain everything on the way."


	22. Chapter 22

Byakuya's toes hurt, he knew ballerinas didn't actually stand on their toes, but even so, it didn't change the fact that his toe was going to break from standing on it. Apart from this, he could feel his ribs pushing at his skin and rubbing against the wooden chest in front of him, his skin was pulled taut as he strained with everything to reach that box. He looked down, it was a good ten foot drop, but he would have to chance it and gritting his teeth he stretched again and tensing his body, jumped.

"Is this what the head of the Kuchiki family has been reduced to?" The aged voice came, distracting Byakuya form his landing. His foot hit the step and he toppled backward in his surprise, his jump successful and bringing the box down with him. He made a dull sound when he landed, but the pain was anything but as his bones hit the floor hard, sending pain ripping through every inch of him. Blinking back the tears, he rolled off the aching spot and unto his stomach where his pelvis ground against the wooden floor and found his damned advisor standing at the door.

"What?" He snapped from between his hair, pain pulsing through him.

"Having to seek out old scraps when he can have new ones made for him," the advisor remarked solemnly, "don't tell me the head has become a miser." Byakuya looked away from the flashing eyes set in that old face and back at the cool cloth on his legs- it wasn't like that- the kido had kept that smell.

"I have much to do, I do not have time to bother myself with fittings," Byakuya answered, picking up the folds of cool cloth that that hugged his skin, "and how many times will I have to shrug up the shoulders of these obviously un-suiting men clothes?" He yanked at the neck again and pulling the too long legs out of the way, ducked past his advisor, pain shooting in his every step.

"You have guests my Lord," The advisor answered grandly, Byakuya scowled at the clothes in his arms.

"You know, I really feel the love," Byakuya snapped, slinging the clothes unto his shoulder.

"Are you upset my lord?" The advisor asked surprise but the rush of hormones made Byakuya uncaring.

"No 'How are you my Lord' no, 'Are you all right my Lord?' You know, I should replace you with a woman, they'd be more caring," And with that, he slammed the door in the man's face. Byakuya ripped the clothes off his body in anger and grabbed up the cool silk- nostalgia of a time he had passed and how now had not quite returned to rushing over him. He stood naked in the middle of the floor, fabric to his nose and he let himself melt into- Byakuya's eyes widened, there was someone on the compound who was not invited. The reiatsu was vaguely familiar but only in a way he had noted on passing, not something he would necessarily care to remember. He pulled on his clothes on and ducking past the advisor, who was still standing at his door, made his way to the intruder.

There were two girls, both still in their night things, well one was anyway, the other was more questionable with the jeans that showed more ass and back than anything- making him unpleasantly hard. Orihime was sitting next to Shunsui, hanging on to his every word, but the other girl was standing by the window staring out at his garden.

"Good morning," Byakuya said pleasantly and both looked up.

"Ah, Kuchiki-san!" Orihime gasped, "are you all right? You look a bit ruffled!"

"It is nothing, I merely had a ten foot fall off a ladder," Byakuya answered, moving to sit at the table. The girl was looking at him with curiosity.

"Oh Kuchiki-san, you poor thing, did you hurt yourself? I hope you didn't break anything!"

"I am quite fine," Byakuya answered and leaned back a little to his advisor, "learn from example."

"What were you doing at ten feet?" The girl asked, coming over to the table.

"I was in my closet," her surprise did show, "now if you do not mind, why are you here?" The girl blinked away her surprise and settled between Shunsui and a too close overly interested Orihime.

"Just call me Tatski, I go where Orihime goes," She answered simply.

"Ah Shunsui, you made it before me!" Ukitake entered the room with a warm smile on his face, Ichigo dressed thankfully not in his sleepwear. Then Tatski was on her feet and before a word could pass, she had her fist in Ichigo's face. Ichigo fell down with a nose bleed and looking up at her only made his nose bleed more.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" Ichigo exploded.

"That's for what you're gonna do to Orihime," She answered calmly and glowered daringly at him, Ichigo cowered in the gaze of an angry woman. Angry women, Byakuya thought, more dangerous than hollow. Seeing no contest, she made her way back to her seat. Ichigo swiped at his nose and Ukitake laughed nervously, Shunsui looked genuinely attracted.

"Hey Byakuya," Ichigo made his way on the other side of Orihime, pulling at his nose.

"Good morning, Kurosaki Ichigo," Byakuya answered and a servant came in with tea.

"I hope you do not mind them staying at your home." Ukitake spoke.

"the second girl was unseen but my staff will account."

"She can stay at my division if she likes," Shunsui offered.

"I do not leave Orihime's side," Tatski answered firmly.

"Surely you don't intend to be present for…" Shinsui rose his eyebrows at her and there was only a response of determination.

"Ah, Kuchiki Taicho, I hope you do not mind me bringing this up but," Byakuya could feel his blood run cold before he even said it, "here is Abarai Renji's medical report." Ukitake placed the manila folder on the table and Byakuya only glanced at it, keeping his hands firmly on in his lap, he knew if he moved, he would shake.

"My servants shall see you to your room," Byakuya answered softly, looking back at the party of teen agers. A servant shuffled forward and nervously, Ichigo , Tatski and Orihime uncertainly followed. Following the servant along the wooden corridor Tatski leaned to Orihime.

"Isn't Renji his subordinate?"

"Yes." Came the distracted answer.

"Then why doesn't he care?"

"I don't know."

"Oh he cares," Ichigo answered, "that's just how he shows it." Tatski sighed.

"I do not understand that man."

"Who does?" Ichigo answered, "who does?"

**AN- the beginning was based on personal experience.**


	23. Chapter 23

"What makes you such an expert on him any way?" Tatski scoffed after turning down the third corridor that seemed to have no end.

"I'm not I saw this really good soap opera on late night Japanese television," Tatski looked at he orange haired boy questioningly.

"You didn't even do her anything and you're already acting like her," She sighed.

"What do you mean? The story was really good! It was called 'A Rain of Cherry Blossoms' and there was a noble just like Byakuya in it and behind the scenes this man was so full of emotion!" Tatski narrowed her eyes.

"Really Ichigo, I expected that from Orihime but you?" The orange haired boy shrugged his shoulders.

"What can I say? I guess we were made for each other!"

"Your room," The servant said suddenly stopping causing Ichigo and Tatski to trip over a more alert Orihime and they ended up in a pile on the floor but none the less the man opened the door to a large room with a massive bed of pillows and white furs in the centre of the floor. The door on the other side showed a beautiful garden of fine flowers and a small bridge that ran over a pond.

"Wow, it's like a love ho!" Tataski remarked, clambering out of the pile of arms and legs and taking a running leap, jumped into the pile of pillows, "cold noble or no, you gotta admit this man lives the life!" Orihime took in the beauty of the room openly and Ichigo privately noted it all with a sleepy eye before dropping himself on the bed in the middle.

"Breakfast shall be brought," The servant announced and bowing his way out, shut them in.

"All right, get down to business." The two orange heads stared at the girl who gazed seriously back at them, twirling the golden tassels of a scarlet pillow, her body bare to them as she had spread her limbs across the piles of pillows and silks.

"What now?" Ichigo demanded.

"Yeah, the sooner the better eh?" She laughed, "so get to the bunny action!" She ordered when they continued to stared at her.

"Ah, Tatski-san," Orihime blushed and said girl rolled her eyes.

"you have two days and this is how you intend to do it?" She grabbed the busty girl and pulled her down into the bed, "Now Ichigo watch this," She ordered and before the other girl could say anything, Tatski raised up the girl's night vest showing off her bra clad breasts. Ichigo's eyes widened and blood shot out of his nose and his first instinct was to cover his eyes.

"Tatski-san," Orihime whimpered and she let out a small mewling sound making Ichigo peep between his fingers.

"Orihime-san, you're so soft," Tatski whispered, fondling at her breasts, "don't you want Ichigo to touch you like that?" The view of a half naked girl fondling her half bare cheated friend was too much for Ichigo and before he knew it he had passed out from blood loss.

"K-Kurosaki-kun?" Ichigo opened his eyes to find himself looking directly at a massive chest with its glorious cleavage that was eating at a line of orange hair that had fallen there. Higher up a girl stared back at him with wide eyes.

"I-Inoue!" Ichigo managed and started upright, out of the close proximity of their faces. His eyes darted around nervously searching for the reason he had passed out.

"I-I'm sorry Kurosaki-kun, really I am," Ichigo looked back at the girl blushing at her lap and all at once his sense of love for his friend returned.

"It's all right Orihime."

"It's just that I don't know what to do!" She bit at her lips, "I know what we're supposed to do but…" She hugged her arms. Slowly Ichigo ventured to hold the hand furthest away from her breast and gently squeezed her.

"It's all right, I'm a innocent in that area anyway," Orihime looked back at him in surprise.

"Oh but I do know a lot! Matsumoto got these videos-" She stopped as she saw her mate blush furiously. "I guess you're just one of those people who need a little at a time," She smiled happily and Ichigo looked up at this girl who glowed back at him and his heart beat a little faster but not in the way that made the blood flow in the wrong places- in fact for once, it was going the right way and he felt himself stiffen a little.

"ah yeah, time, I need lots of it but I guess I don't have much," He chuckled and Orihime blushed back, harder and harder until she suddenly pounced on him, wrapping her arms around his neck, her weight bringing them down.

"Kurosaki-kun," She whispered in his ear softly. Ichigo realized and gently placed his hand on the base of her back, his heart beat faster smelling her soft scent and feeling her body contour to his own. He felt his body heat slowly and blood pushed in the right place. She moved back and looked down into his face- at this close he could see every eyelash and her pore less skin, her cheeks looked so smooth he was tempted to bite them and in the middle was her rose of lips, he raised his head from the pillow and her eyes closed slowly and then she leaned closer to him.

"Inoue," the pair started apart as the door slid open revealing a straight faced noble that did not match his sad eyes.

"Kuchiki-san!" Orihime panicked and they both put distance between their bodies.

"Inoue Orihime," Byakuya inclined his head, "excuse my interruption but your abilities I need to facilitate." Orihime blinked back at the noble.

"Okay," She squeaked.


	24. Chapter 24

It was an interesting view, Ichigo thought, being behind Byakuya. Seeing the way the sea of black clad Shinigami would part and bend in a low bow for him was really something and how he moved past them practically floating in attire that hardly did more than flutter- it suddenly occurred to the strawberry how bizarre the past few days had been. First he had shared a bed with him, showed him how to use a bathroom, how to use a vending machine, had borderline sex-ed with him and almost killed him in the end. Ichigo shook his head, it really didn't matter, he was about to see the victims of the attack. He had demanded what was going on buy Ukitake was rather tightlipped on the situation and would only say they Shinigami involved were still alive.

"Unohanna Taicho," The healing Taicho looked up at her title and let a fragile smile pass her face.

"Kuchiki Taicho," She gave a document to the squad member she had been speaking to and came closer, "how are you?"

"Fine thank you, how are they?" She looked back at the corridor of closed doors as one screeched open, letting out a breath of ice and a trembling Shinigami.

"Hitsugaya Taicho just let out his reiatsu," The girl chattered out before her fellow members fell on her with blankets.

"Is that good?" Orihime squeaked.

"Yes, that is excellent," She woman answered, "it means he is healing."

"The report I was given, I found it rather lacking," Byakuya interjected.

"It was a written report of the fukutaicho Abarai Renji's status, what about it was lacking?"

"How is he?" Ichigo noted the jump in the woman's eyebrow at the question.

"He is on the verge of death," She answered solemnly.

"Can we see him?" Ichigo asked, feeling a sense of dread, it was bad if she the head of this squad was looking so aggrieved. She looked to the noble who was legally in charge of the decision who inclined his head in response. She turned away from them and they followed her, past Hitsugaya's frozen shut door and two others, pushing open the third. It creaked open revealing a room lit by high windows beneath which a form lay in a bed bandaged in white, hair escaping them, a tube marking his mouth and around him was a crowd of machines that beeped and whirred, carrying out his bodily functions.

"W-what is this?" Ichigo gasped, stepping closer to the man whose face was not even visible.

"The creature's attack keeps his reiatsu from healing him, instead it hold his wounds open." Ichigo touched the only visible body part, a very cold hand and looked back, past the expressionless noble and at the girl standing at the door looking utterly horrified.

"Orihime." She tore her gaze away from the creature on the bed and to Ichigo and slowly made her way into the room.

"I don't think I can help," She whispered, "but; Souten Kisshun, I reject." The orange shield spanned over the body on the bed and she held out her palms against it, looking on at the unconscious man on the bed. Byakuya looked on from the foot of the bed as did Unohanna and Ichigo.

"Look, something's-" Renji's body began to glow and his reiatsu began to twist and thrash around him until it exploded, pushing Orihime to the floor. Ichigo caught her and they both looked up at the bet where Renji's reiatsu glowed harshly against his body, so bright it was almost blinding and Ichigo looked down at the sound of a sob.

"I'm sorry," Orihime was crying openly, her hands clasped tightly together, "I'm sorry but there's nothing I can do."

**AN- These days it's such a pain to write… I've just lost my zeal for it, right now I just wanna get to the romance; I had the story so clear in my head but now I can't think of a single word… I can't jump to the romance, it builds but I guess to my readers it's just mess. T_T**


	25. Chapter 25

Byakuya reviewed the report in his hands, his attention shifting to the slight tremble of his white fingers and exhaling slowly, put the paper down. According to rumors by servants and a later confirmation by the code named 'strawberry couple' there would be no sex, Inoue Orihime was to give birth a virgin, or for the least die because she could not bear to give herself to a man when her mind was on an almost dead friend. Not that he saw the problem, all she had to do was be real still and let Ichigo get down to business. Byakuya looked out the window, that was the teenager in him talking and since he got back in the Sereitei it had been talking a lot less. The being within him was slowly loosing its grip- not that it would ever die but instead it would continue to exist but for as long as he was powerful which he assumed would be permanent once he regained power, it would have no effect. There was also something else with an opinion in him ,a side that was telling him that he needed Renji and if he died he would have nothing else, there was a part of him that felt like crying at the idea of loosing Renji and was distantly comparing the loss to that of his wife, the thing inside of him was telling him to save the boy.

"But how?" The question came unsolicited and just then the door screeched open ,letting his third seat scuttle in ,glancing at Renji's empty station briefly before placing an armload of paper on the desk and then he lingered. Byakuya knew there was going to be a question that would test his emotions and did not encourage it but instead he continued writing at a steady pace.

"T-Taicho," His third seat came nervously.

"what is it?"

"How is Renji?" The specifics of Renji's status hand not been disclosed and to tell the Sereitei of it was his own decision.

"He may not live," the blunt uncensored answer escaped him with an exhaustion that clouded his rationality.

"How bad is he?" Byakuya desisted from looking up, knowing he would see the desperation in the boy's face, he worshiped Renji, that was an adequate explanation for the concern, but what was Byakuya's own excuse?

"His right arm and left legs has been torn off and the right side of his face was smashed in. He is bleeding internally and the wounds would not heal." There was no responsive sound, "Is that all?" There was more silence but the sharpness of the reiatsu he could tell his third seat was trying to keep it under control.

"Yes sir," Finally the voice came, riddled with emotion that raped his tone raw. There was the sound of footsteps and the door shut. Byakuya continued writing his report, thinking about the fact that his own third seat at the moment was more powerful than he but due to the fact that he was still alive and in health, he was to return to duty. The hell butterfly prickled at his skin, startling the teenager from his thoughts- it was an order to attend another meeting. Byakuya considered sending some in his place, someone who could stand the slight pinprick of Taichos' reiatsu but then decided against it, he was perfectly capable, maybe he couldn't move as quickly as before and could only fight at human range, but his position as Taicho remained until he was proven inadequate

"Hey, Kuchiki, you decided to come!" Kenpachi hailed gruffly. Byakuya felt his face flush as he realized he had walked into the meeting with everyone assembled.

"I-I uh," His face only got hotter as everyone stared patiently at him.

"I looks like he gained a little weight." Shunsui remarked.

"Human food did him good,"Ukitake answered. Byakuya decided to drop the cautiousness before the notice the light hairs that had sprouted on his chin overnight or the fair hairs on his upper lip.

"Hello you," Came the delicious giggle in his ear along with the softness of a swell on his back then came the factor of the weight and he was on the floor.

"Yoruichi!" Byakyua cried out in outrage at the feel of the buttocks on his own and the legs on his sides. His pulse spurted as he felt the space between her thighs rub against him and his breath caught.

"Hello little Kuchiki." She giggled softly. As quickly as his emotions began, it stopped and he decided who he was- Kuchiki Byakuya, the noble and Taicho.

"get off of me." He said coldly but there was only laughter in response.

"I wish I could take you seriously Kuchiki but," She leaned down to his ear, "how can I when you're making such a cute face?"

"You're not surprised by any of this," Byakuya noted," I take it you knew."

"Of course! Not how everyone in the room found out though, I found out when I attended a party for Noble women, I herd the rumors about the Kuchiki head being powerless it's actually the reason I'm here." She laughed, leaning back ,pressing her softness harder against him. Byakuya panted softly and tired to pull himself from under her.

"Kuchiki Taicho needs a guard," Yammamoto came decisively, ignoring the brown woman sitting on the small boy on the floor.

"The attack made was rather dramatic if not extream for just him," Soifun remarked.

"They don't want him." Yoruichi answered.

"Then what do they want?" Byakuya came from below her. "What is so important that they would almost-"Suddenly on his back and the woman hid her hands up under his clothes. "HEY!" Her hands were touching the thing that defined him a a male and he did NOT like it.

"Stop struggling," She giggled, stroking him. Byakuya felt his his face flush and willed himself not to give in, but he was never the one to masturbate and he had gone to sleep on several occasions fully aroused, he could have been in front of a full assembly of nobles, the whimpers escaping him would have been the same. It was the tightening of his body that made his eyes snap open and for him to struggle.

"Get your hands from under there," He growled, catching her hands and shoving her away, "YOU FILTHY CAT!" he scuttled away from her and stared angrily at the grinning woman who squatted before him. His heart was pounding and he was unimaginably hard, he needed so very much to have...

"they want this," She held up her hand, her fingers were sticky, Byakuya's face flushed.

"Hey, don't show-!" he shoved her hands down, cheeks ablaze and she out her hands back under his clothes again.

"Don't you want the release?" She whispered in his hear.

"Not from you!"

"it would make you feel good."

"So what exactly do they want?" Kenpachi wondered.

"To get pregnant for him," Kurotscuhki answered.

"So this fuss is about getting pregnant for him?"

"Yes, the benefits of a pregnancy would be profitable to the family involved." Yammamoto explained.

"So they almost killed some of the best people in the Sereitei over his scrotum?"

"No, that attack came from his family because he and not taken a guard with him-"

"Yoruichi!" Byakuya had gotten away from the grinning cat for the second time but she pounced on him again, pulling down his shirt, showing his shoulders.

"I can see why girls want you," She laughed but she had stopped and was now looking at him with a grin on her face, wiping away her actions from her fingers.

"What do you propose?" Ukitake wondered.

"That Kuchiki Taicho be put under the guard of Zaraki Taicho."


	26. Chapter 26

"What about his power crushing me?" Byakuya ventured, holding the cat at bay with hands curled to his chest.

"It would have to be a minor risk," Yammamoto answered solemnly.

"Why the hurry?" Shunsui asked, pulling at his hat, not that the Yoruichi action was over.

"If the first attack was vicious, I don't want to risk any more harm to the Gotei especially for simple reasons."

"Like his scrotum." Yoruichi interjected.

"I apologize for the attack," Byakuya said softly, "he is the effect of some old training methods for hollowfication."

"Hollowfication?" Ukitake wondered.

"Yes, before Aizen tried, there were others with more extremist methods. It was a belief that a soul can become a hollow just by loosing its emotions and giving in to instinct. The problem was that it took years of training to become as vicious as the attacker."

"Is he a hollow?" Interjected Mayuri.

"No but he is some one of the most ruthless men known, he could par to Kenpachi Taicho-"

"Really, I'd like to meet the bastard." Kenpachi chuckled.

"Then all you have to do is stick with me," Byakuya answered, "he will come."

"How are you so sure?"

"Because he is my guard."

"The bastard's your guard then why the hell do you want me?" Kenpachi growled.

"Because he overdid it," Byakuya answered, getting up, now that Yoruichi seemed no longer interested in raping him, "he is suspended for the moment but he will come back because he sees me as a son-"

"Son? Well that explains a hell of a lot-" Kenpachi grinned at the thought of a feral man teaching Byakuya, "so did you inherit anything from him?"

"I am curious," Mayuri interjected, "how long did this training last?"

"I do not know, he is a rather private man but I do know he is as old as Yammamoto Taicho.

"Damn," Shunsui muttered, "they didn't have a chance." Kenpachi's grin grew wider.

"I'm gonna love this."

"Kenpachi Taicho!" the glare of the head hit Byakuya before he could see the scowling face of Ikkaku.

"Yeah," Kenpachi grunted scowling, "put on a cap would ya, yer blinding me." Ikkaku scowled at his Taicho and then his attention slipped to the boy standing at his side staring at the shining bald head.

"You look vaguely familiar," Ikkaku remarked.

"Yeah, Kuchiki here would be staying with us for a bit till he's normal again." Ikkaku's eyes widened.

"Kuchiki Taicho!"

"Why the hell don't I get that kinda reverence?" Kenpachi grumbled under his breath, heading into his office.

"Kenpachi Taicho how's Renji?" It seemed the news wire of the Sereitei was having a slow day or perhaps it was the mere fact that today everyone decided to do work, either way Byakuya was mildly surprised the bald man didn't already know.

"In critical condition," Perhaps it on the compound of the toughest bastards in the Sereitei completely powerless but Byakuya was not in the mood to be graphically cruel. Ikkaku's expression sobered from hope to sorrow.

"He mightn't make it would he?" Byakuya stared up into the small black eyes and perhaps it was the glare of the top of Ikkaku's head but the back of his eyes burned and he was forced to look away and down at his feet.

"I don't know," He murmured. Ikkaku stared at the back of the white neck and quickly began to feel awkward.

"Eh, he'll live, he's a strong guy," He laughed but the sound was not whole and Byakuya could taste the doubt.

"Excuse me," Byakuya spoke softly, trying to hide the tremor in his voice beneath the sound of the wind and walked into the division. He shuffled past the empty desks that was clean with paper- oddly perhaps having something to do with the men in the division being so desperate to escape outside that they would do the work as soon as it came. By the time he made it to the Taicho's office, he had managed to shut away the building tears and opened the door. The first thing he was struck by was the sight of the massive body lounging on the chair, feet on the table and on his knees sat a little pink haired girl demanding candy.

"There, look your supplier," Kenpachi growled and the girl looked back and her face brightened.

"Byachiki!" She squealed, jumping off the knees and rushing towards the teenage boy and grabbing his white silk sleeves, "Candy! Candy! Candy! I want candy!" She sang, tugging at his sleeves, pulling his shirt lower and lower, but the clothes fit right and they stayed in place.

"Don't giver her Kuchiki," Kenpachi growled, waving a hell butterfly out the window, "we gotta hollow situation." Byakuya inwardly groaned.

They left the squad three hours ago and now they were standing in the middle of one of the forest on the outskirts of the Sereitei hopelessly lost. Kenpachi looked around, first one way and then another, Yachiru doing the opposite.

"Let's go this way," They chorused, pointing in opposite directions. They stared at each other in surprise.

"Okay, the other way!" They chorused, pointing where the other was pointing.

"Hey, aren't you supposed to direct me?" Kenpachi growled at the pink haired girl.

"You're the Taicho," She sulked.

"It's not my fault my reiatsu is so large I can't sense those other weaklings," Kenpachi growled.

"Will you two make up your minds?" The restrained tone of frustration sounded from Byakuya and the pair looked back at him as though he was a talking deer.

"Yay! Byachiki's mad!" Yachiru giggled. Byakuya stiffened.

"I am not mad," he answered coldly before slapping harshly at a mosquito that had settled on his neck. Being a human was too much of a pain, he was scratched and bruised and his skin stung from bites, his hair was full of twigs and somewhere in there he could feel lice reproducing.

"Heh, we've been walking a while and that hollow's gone why don't we rest a little." Kenpachi grunted and sat where he was standing. Byakuya glowered at the man sitting on the ground, the upper half of his body mere inches shorter than the teen.

"You are going to rest now?" Byakuya gritted. He was tired, sticky and hungry and all he really wanted was a nice long bath to wash off all the filth.

"Heh, we're lost, no point in running about with dulled senses," Kenpachi shrugged and Byakuya wondered how the hell was he a Taicho?

"That's not all that's dulled," Byakuya muttered under his breath and settling gracefully on the carpet of grass opposite the large man and his little lieutenant who had fallen almost immediately asleep next to him on the grass, reached up and began pushing his hair back in place. The scarred man continued to scowl around at his surroundings, not really taking in the tall trees that loomed over them. The had quite simply stopped, not in a clearing on in the middle of a path ,but rather where the Taicho felt like stopping and that was in the midst of the slender bodies of trees. Kenpachi's eye moved to the white silk dressed teen who was finished with his hair, returning himself to a form of restrained beauty and was now sitting eyes closed against the backdrop of the lower reaches of the forest.

"Hey Kuchiki," Kenpachi growled and gray eyes emerged from behind the white lids.

"What is it?" Came the calm answer.

"Do you like Renji?" Byakuya's face arranged itself from peace to caution.

"He is my fukutaicho."

"Yeah, I know that, but do you like him?" Byakuya wavered under the piercing stare.

"I have no personal feelings towards my employee," He answered with a note of finality, retreating behind his white lids.

"You know I insisted on him being your new fukutaicho," Kenpachi remarked, making the noble reopen his eyes but the scarred man was not looking at him, but rather the leaf strewn ground. "I thought that'd shut him up. I mean it was kinda annoying having a man in your squad forever talking about another Taicho." Byakuya's lips curled ever so slightly.

"Are you telling me you're jealous?" the teen wondered in a lilting tone.

"No actually I thought he was in love or something so I wanted to put him as close to you as possible," Byakuya's eyes widened.

"I suppose his want to overcome me would involve some kind of passion-"

"No, not that kinda artistic shit love you idiot. I think he loved ya like how they do in the Rangokai," Byakuya's eyes widened at the name of the world of paupers- only one kind of love existed there and it involved bodies and hushed obscenities. "I think he wanted ya," Kenpachi glowed at the teen who stared back. The wind disturbed the topmost branches and the breeze stirred, scattering a waving of light over the creature of black and white who sat neatly in the middle of the brown of the forest floor and for a moment Kenpachi had the feel of watching a painting.

"Enough," Byakuya said over the hush of the wind.

"At first he probably admired you like the way Yachiru used to admire your fish, but just like her after a while I think he started to get curious, but I don't think he's reached the fishing stage just yet." Kenpachi let out a lewd growl of a laugh.

"This conversation will desist," Byakuya stated evenly, getting up from the forest floor.

"Of course I don't have any evidence, but the way he looked at ya, the way his eyes changed over the years-"

"ENOUGH!" The voice despite its tenor had a screech and the Byakuya spun around from walking away, letting the Taicho see the rage in his eyes, his hair settling around him along with his clothes.

"Right now, all he wants to do is to have ya," Byakuya stared at the man, wishing he had Senbonzakura to silence him forever and as though the deranged look could kill, blood exploded from Kenpachi's chest.

**AN- All I wanna do is get to the end... screw the reviews.**


	27. Chapter 27

Kenpachi drew his blade and spun around, catching the demon fox at the bared fangs. Its red eyes glared hungirly at him as he swung away, the animal jumped out of range. Byakyua blinked hard and looked up at he felt a presence at his side he stared at the man in his solid wall of black robes and worn samurai mask, giving him a more grotesque look than necessarry with its blood stains and gouges in the wood.

"About damn time," Kenpachi chuckled, pointing his wepon at the man, his body glwoed yellow as he charged with reiastu, "now the fun can start."

"You have disrespected the Head of the Kuchiki Household," the man behind the mask responded, "you shall pay with your life." Kenpachi chuckled, he could feel the hot blod rushing from his cehst and the shreads of his uniform.

"Come we'll see how ruthless you are." Byakuya resisted the urge to call out to the two of them- there was porbably no point but these two he had long since feared the day they met- and it was now. The fox behind Kenpachi snarled and rusehd at the broad back of the man, to which the Taicho pointed his blade at the white underbelly of the blue creature but it disappreared at the last second, reappearing behind him and sinking its teeth deeply into his shoulder, Kenpachi turned the blade unto himslef and between his arm and cehst, he sank the blade into the animal. It let go and jumped back, flicking its tail, it growled deeply, baring its fangs.

"You gotta come better than that," Kenpachi said softly to the man standing feet away on his right side- where Byakyua had been stadnging. The noble in white now stood on his left, at the side lines with an excited pink hared girl cheering. The creature before him burst into blue black flame and it roaring it rushed forward again. Kenpachi fened off the forward attack, keeping his blade between the sharp teeth, not minding the calws that was scratching at his belly and chest- those wounds were shallow compared to the one on his back. He had to end this fast, he was loosing feeling in his arm. So preoccupied was he that he almost missed the masked man coming up behind him, blade whistling through the air, Kenpachi caught it with his almost dead hand, his reiatsu flared.

"That all you got?" The blade in his hand burned blue and the creature biting the end of his zanpactu disappreared in a flurry of flame to the body of black.

"I shall crush you with one blow." The masked man behind him answered. Kenpachi's own reiatsu gathered brightly an insane smirk on his lips. He hadn't even put a scratch on him yet- never mind that, he would still destroy this man.

"Try." The blue zanpacu came down on Kenpachi who blocked in return, theclashing of the reiatsu spread through the forest. The scarred man was on his feet, the pair jumped away, zanpactu pointed to each other, theyrushed forward again and suddenly they were fighting high speed, a flash of blue and yellow, their blows faster than they could sound, suddenly the samurai was on the ground, Kenpachi over him, blade coming down.

"Bankai." The rage of cherry blossoms walled the pair from each other, sending Kenpachi flying, the pink river flowed between them, the pink neutralizing the other two, it cleared and the pair looked up.

"Waht the hell?" Kenpachi muttered.

"My Lord," the samurai bowed. Nothing had changed about the noble sace the fact that at his side was his zanpactu and on his face, once again was the look of uter irritation.

"Enough," Byakyua said, "I have had enough." He walked through the clearing the pair had created, his robes were white again, his body flawless, his unnatrual grace glaring once again.

"YAY! BYACHIKI-SAN IS BACK!" Yachiru cheered.

"My Lord, do not be angry-"

"I am not!" Byakyua snapped, "Why the hell does everyone assume I'm angry? Do I look angry to you?" He glowered at the samurai who thought it privatly funny, his Lord was hormonal again.

"No my Lord," He answered with a deep bow.

"Kenpachi Taicho you should get to the infirmary," Byakyua said to the man who, scowoing was picking himself up from the ground, "this battle is over." And the worse part was, Byakyua thouhgt with much irritation, they were merely two miles from the Sereitei.

Byakuya walked through the massive gates with relieved grace. A few more steps and he could shunpo silently away from that barbarian and his new found friend. Neither of them had said a word but they silently sized each other up- much to Byakuya's private amusement.

"Byakuya-sama." The mask samurai spoke, Byakuya winced, why did he even bother talk to him? Couldn't he just go away and leave him alone? He was tired and hungry and sweaty and if anyone spoke to him again he would set Senbonzakura on them.

"Yes?" He gritted but there was no need to suffer the man's response as a hell butterfly settled on his arm. A meeting was being called in the ward of Abarai fukutaicho.

"Excuse me," He dismissed himself uncaring that he had stopped the man in mid-sentence and shunpoed away. His heart was racing and his stomach burnt- he hadn't felt nervous in so long he had forgotten what it was like. Why though he could not claim- it couldnt have anything to do with the mere fact that his fukutaicho was in his present state, he had once been more than willing to kill his sister- his own blood, well the blood of his love at least, what did a fukutaicho mean to him?

He stopped before the closed doors of the ward and stared at the wood, wiling his heart to slow. He was too close to being emotional. He looked down the halls with its bright white floors, shining so that it half blinded him, the tall windows on one side letting wind waft in. There was ice on one door to his right, melting slowly in the light. He turned to the door infront of him and pushed it open.

He almost stopped but he willed his feet to keep moving and his featured to remain perfect. The Taicho looked at him in miled surprise, Shunsui smiled.

"Seems like we are back to normal," Ukitake remarked, looking over the reiatsu retained neatness of the teen who stood before them in white with a mild scowl on his face. Byakyua moved his gaze from the smiling man infront of him and to the old man who closed his eyes against Byakuya's attention.

"The meeting has been called for an agreement," Unohanna spoke. All attention turned to her asshe stood at the other end of the assembled ranks. She moved out of the passage way so that the bed behind her showed, the badly bandaged man with his blood stains and tubes in his mouth, the wires in his arm, the machines around him.

"What is the proposal?" Byakuya asked, closing his eyes briefly against that, wiling himslef not to give in to the instinctive sorrow that welled in his heart.

"To take Abarai fukutaicho off of life support." There was silence behind her words. Byakuya bit his bottom lip automatically and folded his arms. The typical defensive reaction of Kuchiki Byakuya as a teen had returned.

"Explain." He finally answered, looking at the woman, willfully not looking at the man on the bed.

"Isane," She answered, to which the white haired girl came forward. She gave byakuya a furitive glance before looking down at the papers in her arms.

"Well, Abarai fukutaicho is not getting better. Umm, his heart failed, his lungs collapesed, his liver and kidneys are boxed in- essentially he is only alive by these machines if we took him off of them he would die immideately. His reiatsu is none-existent, what ever attacked him caused his reiatsu to disappear entiely." She put the papers to her chest and gazed appologetically at the teen in white, "Essentially he is already dead everywhere else but the head."

"Do it," Byakyua asnwered turning away.

"Ah, Kuhciki-Taicho," Isane called appologeticaly, the teen stopped, he knew what was coming next, "as part of your duties as his Taicho you must take off the life-support." Byakuya stared hard at the door infront of him- and kept walking.


	28. Chapter 28

If they wanted him to kill his fukutaicho- there was no problem to him doing it, but at this present state he was in no mood for something so close to murder. Technically it wasn't murder, the Sereitei had taken people off of life support for less but at the moment as this being, it hurt to think about it- flicking the switch and making the lines run flat. He just couldn't do it.

Ginrei watched as his grand son enter the room and throw himself on a pile of pillows and angrily crossing his arms over his chest, glared at the ceiling. He remained that way, one leg resting on his knee, staring hard at the wood above him, his foot twitching in irritation. A slight smiled pulled at the old man's lips as he saw something so familiar in this place- a sight he thought he would never see again and if his memory serve dhim, this was a sign that the noble was emotionally tormented.

"Byakuya?" The noble's eyes widened and he looked down at the man sitting at the other end of the room. He narrowed his eyes and sat up.

"What gives you the right to call me that? Just because I look young dosen't mean you have to drop my title." The old man inwardly sighed at the words, the hotheadedness had come back in full blow.

"You title stems from your becoming the full status of a controlled and respectable noble," The old man explained away, the scowl on the face grew, "neither of which from as far as I can see you have regained though I must congratulate you on-"

"This is all your fault," Byakyua snapped, standing up. The old man stared up at the ferocious noble in mild surprise.

"What do you mean?" He ventured as the teen continued to scowl heavily at him in silence. Somewhere the first knocks of a thousand fingers of rain began, marching suddnely into the yard with a mighty roar and gusting into the room. Papers blew up and fanned things about, the warm room was suddenly cold as the lamp on the table died out.

"You sent him after me," Byakyua answred in a starined voice. Ginrei was glad he could not see the noble in the dark, he knew the face that came with those words too well. "You got him dammaged, you made them almost get killed-"

"It could have been you." Ginrei interjected, Byakuya laughed coldly.

"As though there is any manner of enemy on the earth like him."

"Why do you care?" Ginrei asked smoothly, hoping to catch the boy off guard.

"Becuase of you they want me to kill my fukutaicho."

"And it bothers you why?"

"Because I..." Yes, the silence he needed, Byakyua would rather die than admit he- "... love him." Ginrei's eyes opened wide. He stood quickly and was before the noble who at close range he could see biting his lips and looking down at the floor.

"Did you just say...?" He expected need, or want or wish for him to live. He expected some slight degree of humiliation but love was the deepest emotional humiliation for anyone to suffer and a noble like this at that too.

"I love him and because of you I have to kill him." Byakyua looked up into the wide eyes of the old man. Ginrei thought he would go to his death bed never expreiencing any emotional rawness from his grnadson, but it would seem he was wrong. "Leave." He said softly. The old man stared into those grey eyes, there was no tears or confusion in them, there was only decision- for the least he could rely, Byakyua knew what he had to do. Ginrei left the room, he probably would do it when the rain stopped.

"... Nii-sama?" Byakuya opened his eyes. In his slightly lounged position he had dorpped off. He looked in the direction of the voice and his eyes landed on his blushing sister.

"What is it Ruika?" He asked, resisting the urge to shift to a completely upright position. As it was, it was embarassing she had found him asleep- acknowedging it was too much for his pride. She shifted her attention to spaces away from her fingers on her floor and further to the right.

"Nii-sama..." He waited patiently for the words to come out- he could wait all day this position was very comfortable, "PLEASE DON'T KILL RENJI-SAN!" She fell down on her face, but he did not miss the glimmer of tears. He stared at her with wide eyes and as soon as he realized his surprise, he was quick to rearrange his features to something less concerned.

"Ruika," She did not move as she was on her face. Byakuya, his teen-ness kicking in allowed deep concern for his odd sister and against custom, he shifted off of his pillows and leaning forward with his long limbs, took her shoulders. She sat up with his slight pressure, eyes cast down, not hiding the redness or the dimond tears. Gently- uncharacteristically so- he used his broad thumb to wipe the tears away. She sniffled and looked up at him with wide eyes surpise.

"Nii-sama," She blushed slightly, realizing for the first time this was the closest to her brother- ever.

"Rukia how could you ask me such a thing?" He questioned softly, settling back on his haunches, he put his hands in his lap. She looked away from his piercing gaze.

"Nii-sama, I've known Renji all my life-"

"Rukia, there is nothing you can do for him." She stared at him with wide eyes. "Nothing." He confirmed, but the hope he did not kill.

"Ichigo found something." She answered softly, taking a book out of her sleaves. It was leather with a single word printed in gold on the front. "Sexual." Shifting the book slightly in the light, Byakuya could see the secon word engraved in the leather, perhaps scratched off or worn out with time- Spirit. "Page forty six." She explained, she stalled for a moment, on the verge of adding something but at the last moment, stood and walked out.

Byakyua turned the book over in his hands, this volume must have found its way into Ichigo's collection when his servants in an attempt of encouragement passed all the books with sexual plots on to the 'Strawberry Couple' in hope of them acutally commiting the act. He flipped it open, the paper was silky- uncharacteristic for texts of this age; it was a medical text.

The text was a long abandoned form of study where a person may use their reiatsu to heal termial illness. The art was disbanded though due to it being too imtimate a practise as with sharing of reiatsu caused sharing of mind, body and soul- every action and thought was experienced by two individuals as one. Half of him wanted to drop the book immideately but the other half of him, the side awakened by his fake had a sense of curiousity and flipped to page forty six. He almost immideately dropped the book, such was the blasphmey printed there. He closed the cover sharply and placed it uncerimoniously on the floor, away from himself, there was no way...

They all stopped and turned, every one of the members of the Medical Squad looked at the man in white silk robes and gold embriodery, he seemed to glide past them noiselessly, and they all stared at the surreal creature who had entered their world.

"Kuchiki Taicho," One of the Squad members gasped as he walked past her, something in her eyes made her call out to him, but the determination held him fast and his attention did not waver. He opened the door of the ward where his fukutaicho lay and over to the bed surrounded by machines. They all crowded in to stare at him and his next move- what he did do they had not gagued.

He unseathed his zanpactu in a smooth movement. They stared in shock as it arced, flashing in the air and paused. What was he thinking?What was he doing? What was so important about this one? He lookeddown at the face half hidden by bandages, all he could see was chapped lips, red hair spring from places, the violence against the white. The answer was simple, he needed him.

"Kuchiki Tai-"

"Bnakai." The speactators at the door almost fainted as the zamopactu dropped at the abdomen at the already injured man and half sighed as the zanpactu fell right though. He leaned close to the lips that were barely visible and with immature fingers, he pulled the breathing tube out.

He stared at the lips, blood touched and slimy. There was no occurance to winge or cringe, he leaned forward. He people stared as his body glowed white, his reiatsu whipping up a storm. The baldes of his bankai destroyed the machine to shreads, it scratched at the walls and the floor- it was destroying the room. The cherry blossoms turned ot the man on the bed, riping away the bandages around the face. Renji's body jolted and his eyes opened, wide red eyes met soft grays. Byakyua stared down at the man who stared back.

"Hakutiken," He murmuered. His reiatsu condensed, the white wings formed, so blinding everyone at the door had to look away. Renji stared at the man above him, the lips inches from his own and without hesitation, Byakuya decended.


	29. Chapter 29

"Bill the expenses to me, I shall take care of them." Byakyua answered. The woman nodded, sipping tea offered, but only to hide her smile. The Taicho before her with the small head, thin shoulders, slim hands, too big eyes and long black hair. She could feel nothing of his own reiatsu from him but the power came from the red head sitting a little behind him, cheeks abalze and trying hard to look suitable- and failing miserably.

"Are you all right Kuchiki Taicho?" She pressed, turnining her attention from the red head. He looked up at her with wide grey eyes that brought back so many fun memmories, the cupmade a good prop for hiding her enjoyment.

"Very well."

"Have you seen Mayuri Taicho?"

"Not yet, the book said it would fade eventually and I can hardly think of a reason for me visiting him."

"It is acutally based on a matter of curiousity expressed by him." She smiled gently.

"Are you saing you're assisting him now?"

"Hardly," She asnwered smoothly with the grace of a snake. "But I cannot say I am not intrugued though this situation is entirely his department. I know how it works, the specifics of this procedre is based his observation."

"Do you suggest I meet him," There was a soundless sigh from the woman.

"It wold stop him from constantly asking me questions."

Renji stayed quiet throughout the entire tea meeting but that was only because Byakyua's reiatsu had siezed up his jaw. He wasn't sure if it was fair at all, but his Taicho's reiatsu now contorlled his every bodily funcition- from heart beat to beath, swallowing, speaking, answering- he had never known the definition of vulnerability until now.

"Taicho," Renji spoke, finding his jaw free. Byakyua did not make any indication he was listening, but the reiatsu around him told him the man was giving his attention, "why?" There was no response, the noble was waiting for more than just an empty question. "Why did you save me?" Byakuya's step did not falter, he did not look back, he kept walking, in silence for so long Renji started to feel awkward.

"Because I love you." Renji stopped in the middle of the street, he watched the small creature in white casual robes and long black hair. "I saved you because I love you."

**AN- THANK GOD!!!! IM DONE YES!!!! THIS IS THE FIRST STORY IVE EVER FINISHED THATS NOT A ONE SHOT.... YAY!!!! I DONT EVER WANT TO EVEN think OF THIS STORY AGAIN!!!! ITS BEEN ALMOST A YEAR SINCE IVE STARTED THIS CRAP... ah well... on to the next story :3 **


End file.
